Black Rose
by Dark ring of hope
Summary: I never Thought a single person could change my life so drastically. I never thought I'd be Working for the person that order the death of the person I loved. I never thought I'd see either of them ever again. I was wrong to ever thing that. Kurama X OC
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

Intro

Intro

_I remember it like it was yesterday. The events played back in my head like a black and white movie, one that could never be forgotten, even if placed somewhere in the back of __my __mind, completely forbidden from access. _

_The cold rain pounded on my face and trailed down my icy cheeks. My soaked hair flapped in the strong wind and spread a chill __through my body.__ My body ached as the wound in the middle of my ribs gushed blood__**,**__ staining my clothes crimson and making me feel colder. I looked below as I hung from the cliff over dark water. I could smell the salt from it, and imagined it on a more peaceful day, with sparkling blue water and the sun shining down on it. The salt would be painful on my wounds; I just knew it. The river was moving fast. The only thing that kept me from falling was a hand clamped over mine. _

_I looked up and saw that he was holding on to the cliff's edge with his other hand. His long silver hair and __foxtail__ blew all around him. His legs were dangling; one __was __injured badly and the blood from it dripped down my face as I looked up at him. This was my fault, someone I had trusted had betrayed me and now the person I care__d__ for most was entangled in it. I saw his face set in a determined look that cause__d__ shivers to go down my spine and linger._

_"Hold on, Persian!" he yelled, his voice - strained and tired. I knew that he couldn't hold on much longer, that he couldn't pull me up with him. He was far too weak now, and even strong men like him had their limit. I loosened my grip slightly and was met with his glare. He was apparently furious __that__ I would even think of doing such a thing. "Don't you dare, you hear me?" he ordered. I smiled at him. _

_"You can't pull me up too, Yoko, you have to let me go..." I said, my voice trailing off as he shook his head. I could see the sadness in his eyes; his heartbreak so evident that __my heart__ started to ache____as well__. _

_I knew this was hard, how incredibly much we meant to each other, so much that there is no way to measure it, but this was the only way. "No, I can't! I just can't," he yelled, his voice full of pain. I looked at him, tears running down my face. He knew instantly what I was going to do. "Persian, don't! Please!" he begged. I smiled again, and he stiffened. _

_"I'm sorry," I said slowly and looked at him one last time taking in his horrified expression. His whiskey colored eyes that told unspoken words._

_I took a deep breath. "I truly am. I love you Kurama." _

_With that, I let go and started to fall into the black abyss. The last thing I heard before I hit the cold, rushing water was him screaming my name._

Chapter One:

The Meeting

I heard my alarm go off; the loud voices of a man bickering echoing through my ears started the day. I groaned and pushed the gray button on the radio, not even bothering to open my eyes. I had gone through the same routine enough that I didn't need to.

I lay there for a moment and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. I usually wasn't this tired but I only got four hours of sleep. My eyes were crusted and icky, and I could feel the disgusted look on my face.

Getting out of bed, I sighed and stretched out my arms. I walked into the bathroom and let the cold from the shower run down my back and ease my muscles. A fresh breeze hit me as I left the confines of the bathroom and back into my room. I picked up my school uniform, which was a shade of red, and got dressed. "I'm glad the boys get the pink ones" I mused, brushing out my dried blond hair that was dried. I glanced in the mirror before I left my bedroom, glaring at my human form. It looked like my sister, but that was in the past.

"At least it's Saturday" I said, obviously annoyed. "School's so stupid!" I muttered, walking down the stairs to the first floor. I went into my kitchen, where I was instantly surrounded by black and blue tile and silver appliances. I made my way to the fridge, opened the door and grabbed an apple, ignoring the slight chill I got from the cold air coming from inside. I pushed the refrigerator door shut feeling the warmth enter my body once more.

I had always been able to tell if someone was looking at me. It was this creepy feeling that you get, that makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand up in warning. And right now was a perfect example. I turned and saw that it was only Shiori; my demon cat companion that had just woken up from which I could tell. She stood at 14 hands (the size of a small horse), if you were wondering, and was now glaring at me with her light blue eyes. Rolling my own dark blue eyes in return, I opened the refrigerator door again. "I know, I know. You want your food," I said, taking out a piece of meat and held it in front of Shiori. She was quite happy to take it with her saber tooth-like teeth; I smiled, walked over to the desk and unplugged my Walkman. I ate the apple while getting my books in my backpack. Sighing, I looked at the clock and on seeing the time I freaked, a normal reaction to noticing that you're late for school.

"Damn, I'm going to be late for school! Bye Shiori!" I called, picking up my backpack and running out the door.

_'No need to worry. It's only my 10th time being late to school!_' I thought, practically screaming in my mind, as I ran down the street, the dead leaves being crushed underneath my feet. Running into the school, I heard the first bell ring. Moments later, I came bounding though the classroom door, earning a nice long stare from everyone. I didn't know why they were staring. This had happened many times before and you'd think they'd get over it.

Mr. Moro, my science teacher, was not pleased. At all. His foot was tapping against the tiled floor as he glared at me. "Miss Yomi, I'm sad to say you're late again. I'd like to speak with you after class, if that's okay " Mr. Moro said. Heavily sighing, which was my way of showing my irritation, I nodded. "Good, now take your seat," he said and I nodded again.

_'Stupid bastard. I should rip off your head,'_ I thought as I walked towards my seat and noted that the desk that had been empty since I came to this school three months ago was taken. The boy, at least I was pretty sure it was a boy, that was sitting in it had long red hair and emerald green eyes. I thought nothing of it and sat down. The teacher kept talking.

"Now you see class, that's what a slacker is like, and believe me you don't want to be like that."

The class started to laugh a bit, a taunting snicker that made me want to beat Mr. Moro's head in even more. I hissed lowly, not wanting to draw any more attention to me. The only person not laughing was the boy in front of me. No, he thought it was better to stare at me instead. I stared into those pools of green before groaning and putting my head on the desk, my hand over my face and tried to not listen to the taunting.

_'Stupid Koenma... If I didn't work for him I would kill every single person in this class room, starting with that moron of a teacher,'_ I thought, remembering how I became a detective for that baby.

Five minutes later, every thing was back to normal. I was just another face again, and the idea pleased me a little. Everyone was working on the project on the board. I read it slowly.

_'Pick a partner and come up with an interesting poster about an animal of your choice.'_ Sighing I looked around and walked up to a girl that I sort of knew. "Want to be partners?" I asked cautiously. She just frowned with a scowl plastered on her face.

"Sorry I already have a partner. Besides you know if I'm with you, the teacher will probably lower my grade," She pointed out. I sighed, knowing that she was right. She walked over to her friends who almost instantly started laughing. I blinked, and glared at her before turning around and walking away. The word 'bitch' came to mind as I sat back down at my desk. Looking at the board again I began to think.

_'I hate this. I would rather just take my chances with all the demons that want my head. Not like they can beat me anyway...' _

A moment later I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly, the daydreams of beating in someone's head drifting away. I turned around to see that boy looking at me.

"You look sad... are you all right?" he asked. I was absolutely sure now that he was a boy; his voice was soft, but male.

_'Well… let me see here,'_ I thought. _'I'm a demon that is pretending to be human and I have an awfully bad urge to kill something. But I'm just dandy,'_ I thought. But I merely nodded.

"Just having a bad day" I murmured.

"My name is Shuichi," He said with a smile. "You're Karon right? I don't have a partner yet, so, if you want, you can be my partner." Shuichi said. Shock set in as I looked at him. No one ever wanted to be my partner here, not ever.

"I wouldn't do that, Shuichi, she's such a later bloomer… get it, late?" a boy yelled from across the room. I glared at him, clearly ticked off. The words 'Better watch your self, boy,' ran though my head. I rested my chin on my hand.

"Well?" Shuichi asked again, prompting me to answer. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What, you still want to work with me?" I asked flatly. He nodded. "Well... sure, why not?" I say after a moment. It didn't make any sense to me. Why was he doing this? Now that I had heard his name a few times, it sort of clicked; he was the smartest person in his grade, a regular straight 'A' student. So why was he going to willingly pairing up with me, his complete polar opposite?

"Alright then, I'll meet you after school, right in front and we'll start working say, at your place?" he suggested. I nodded, still somewhat shocked. He smiled at me and then went back to his desk. I stared at his back as he walked away. _'If only I was in my demon form... I could read his mind and find out what he was thinking...'_ Shortly after, my thoughts came to an end and the bell ring and I got up.

Next period would be easy enough; after all, out of all the human classes, art was my favorite.

The rest of the day I couldn't seem to concentrate. Shuichi was stuck in my mind, and damn it I felt like a one of his fangirls I had heard about! I was losing my mind! It was no wonder though, being around all of those human girls, it was bound to affect me sooner or later.

Anyway, it's not like I needed to pay attention. I got A's on all my tests and essays. I already knew what we were learning. After all, I'm a demon that has lived for about… oh, 815 years, so I've picked up a few things along the way.

The next class was math, which I hated. It went by fast enough, and near the end of class my teacher handed back my test, a big red B marked on the top_. 'Man not again! I actually tried this time!'_ I thought as the bell rang. Even though it was a good grade by anyone else's standards, I really wasn't that bad at math. I just hated that humans and demons were so different when it came to how math was done, so, of course I didn't get an A.

Sighing, I put the test in my bag and walked outside. Trudging across the grass to sit under a tree, I watched the people pass by and pretend I wasn't there. It was fine with me. I didn't need human friends. Most humans were so weak and idiotic it made me wonder why Koenma needed so many people and demons to protect them.

I sighed again and took out a sketchpad and a pencil, flipping to a new page; that seemed to be the story of my life; new job, new look, new home. A new life. A completely new page. Even though it was all an act, my old life could never be erased. Those memories were burned in to my mind for life.

I started to sketch out a panther. I guess you could call it a self portrait. After all I am a panther demon. Not that any one else knows. Well ok, so there is one other human that knows, but that's not important for now. I focused on my sketch; I always did this. It helped me calm down and just made me happy.

Humming, I finished the rough outline, but I stopped before I got any further because I felt a presence close by. Even in my human form I had the sense of a cat and spiritual awareness. I looked up. A boy, about five foot nine, with black hair and brown eyes was walking up to me. I blinked and smiled at him. He must be thinking I was normal.

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying my best to sound friendly, even if I didn't need friends, I wouldn't mind having some one to talk to.

He smirked "Yeah, I was just wondering if you liked being alone?" he asked. I glared at him

"Yes," I said coldly and gathered up my things to leave. I stood up and turned, but he took my shoulder and turned me back.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you're so beautiful, I'm wondering something else. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" he asked in a cocky tone. Of all the nerve! This guy first insults me and then asks me that? I looked at him with an evil smile.

Ok, did he really think I was that gullible? So I thought about it for a moment before coming up with a comeback. "No not really; but I have a question for you though," I said sweetly, I loved being a girl!

"Yes?" he said smirking I laughed on the inside because I had just figured out what to say.

"Did it hurt when you were kicked out of hell? (5)" I said smiling, he looked stunned… score! Hah, that is what you get for messing with me, buster! I started to turn away when he surprised me. He ripped my sketchpad from my hands, now I was really pissed off!

I stood there glaring at the young boy, he didn't know what I could do to him so very easily. No I couldn't, I didn't want to serve any more years than I had to. _'Self control Persian,_' I thought as the tattoo on my shoulder that I got as a member of Yoko's group started to glow. It was a heart with a knife though it with blood dripping down the blade. A rose vine was wrapped around the handle and the roses were black. Around every thing was a blue sash.

I closed my eyes to calm down and the mark disappeared. Sighing in relief I returned to the boy's endless talking; he was so irritating!

"Don't you want it Karon? Or should I just throw it away?" He said, and I just wanted to use my speed to take it but I couldn't use my powers to affect humans in any way. I look down and clench my hands.

"Damn you…" I said in a shallow voice. The boy glared at me and moved his hand fast towards my face. I could have easily avoided it but I couldn't risk using my demon power. So I got ready to feel the sting pain of a slap. But… it didn't happen? Why, I don't know because I had closed my eyes, so I opened them to see that Shuichi had his hand holding the boy's and was right in front of me. I blinked from the shock; he always seemed to be there.

"Now is this really necessary? I would leave before a teacher finds you like this." He said, taking the sketchbook out of his hand. The boy glared, but knew better and walked off.

Shuichi turned to me, and with out a word took my hand. He walked me out of school. I walked down the street in silence with him. _'Why is he doing this? He's a human and they're normally a very selfish race._' I thought. I looked at him for a moment and saw that he was looking at my sketches. I felt my face get warm, this was embarrassing. Then, just like that, he handed it back to me.

"You're good Karon, but why do you let every one push you around?" Shuichi asked softly, I looked up at him but not in the eyes. The truth was I had never been asked that. Then again that had never happened, so I told him the truth. I just sugar-coated it a little bit.

"Let's just say that I've done something that I regret and I'm trying to make up for it," I said. I looked up at him and smiled slightly, he seemed to understand for some reason and asked nothing further into the subject. A few minutes later, we arrived at my house.

I opened the door to my house and turned on the lights in the hallway. Of course I didn't really need the light, I hardly ever used them. Being a cat, I could see perfectly in the dark. I set my bag down and walked into the kitchen "Come on in, put your stuff wherever." I said. I could care less, as if I should care about a human. I hummed to myself and walked to the refrigerator. I knew I should contact Shiori, because she was the size of a horse after all. I didn't want Shuichi to freak out; it would be a bit hard to explain as well.

"Shiori, can you hear me?" I said telepathically, yet another of my powers. I tried to act normally taking out a can of soda. I chose to be nice today and poked my head out so see Shuichi scanning the room. I found it odd, but quickly shrugged it off. I cleared my throat and he jumped and snapped his head in my direction. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked Shuichi, who was looking around again, but he just shook his head.

"No, thank you," he replied, I nodded and closed the door to the refrigerator, and only blinked as Shiori answered my message.

"Yeah, I can hear you Persian. What is it?" she sounded quite irritated by my question. I glared at the floor and went to the cupboard, taking out a glass cup.

"Well excuse me, Miss Grump, but I thought you might want to know that there's a human in the house." I responded in my mind as I opened the can and poured some into a cup.

"And I care why?" she said in a huff. I felt my eye twitch in frustration, I was losing my patience. Not that I had much to start off with! So I simply smiled on the outside walking out of the kitchen with the cup in hand.

"Listen and listen good, I don't know why you're so snippy today and I couldn't care less. Remember, I could end your life easily and I've been in the mood to shed blood all day! So you will shrink down to your cat size form and be good or else! Do I make myself clear?" I commanded harshly in my mind as I lead Shuichi into the living room.

"Yes, sorry… I'll be good and I'll be down in a minute," she almost whispered. I did not reply and cut the mind link. Shuichi was looking around again, but it's not like my living room was wonderful or anything, it was a normal one in the colors of black, blue and silver.

"Do you live alone Karon?" he asked after a moment. I looked at him and nodded, thankfully I had been asked this so I knew my lie well. I hated lying but I had no choice in the matter and so I just lived with the building guilt and after awhile you didn't even notice it.

I waved my hand, "Yes, my parents live in Kyoto and they are sending me money. Plus, I work so don't worry about me," _'Not that I'm working by choice'_ I thought, right after I realized that Shuichi had found Shiori. Thankfully, she had listened and shrunk down to a house cat size. This made her look like a cream colored Siamese and Shuichi was now petting her.

"So you aren't from around here?" he said in a kind of sad tone. This only made me a little confused, I mean, why in the world would he care? No one was supposed to care about me, no one ever did! I sighed.

"No, but I'm pretty sure that I'm not going back any time soon if that's what your asking." I said sitting sit down on my couch "Now let's get to work, okay?" He nodded and sat next to me getting straight to work.

as very proud of it. nd i g on one side and being the darkest part of it.byness of my shirt, but sadly i nd hair.


	2. Chapter 2: unwanted memories

Chapter Two:

Unwanted Memories

Within a few hours, we were done for the night. It had been kind of hard, but we had chosen the white snow fox. Now, Shuichi was getting ready to leave. He was standing in the open doorway and the night sky was beginning to gleam through the blue curtains.

I was standing in the front of the hallway; the moon could be seen though the door and a cold wind was breezing from outside. I didn't know what to say to him, for a human that was particularly strange, he was…tolerable. "Well… we got a lot done," I had to break the silence, it was killing me.

He looked at, me with a stunning smile that made my voice get stuck in my throat and my heart flutter in my chest. "Yes we did…" he stopped for a moment, probably also feeling the awkwardness. He was very intelligent for a human, kind of reminded me of… no, it's best not to think about that. He looked to the side and then shifted his weight "Hey Karon, my mother is having a small party tomorrow. You wouldn't be interested in coming would you?" he said lightly blushing. I looked at him with wide eyes, ultimately shocked.

I guess I was pretty surprised for two reasons. One, most humans, could feel my demonic aura, not enough for them to know I'm a demon, but enough for them to know to stay away from me. Which was fine, but it left me unprepared for his invitation. Two, although I had blond hair and blue eyes in my human form, which defines beauty, I was not that pretty. I had scarring on my face from what were supposedly skin problems. My hair was made to look like it was dyed, and had black roots if you looked closely. "Shuichi… are you saying to me that you don't think I'm weird?"

Looking down at the tiled floor, I found myself remembering something from the past…. But this was no time to go down memory lane. Shuichi blinked and then slowly put a hand on my shoulder.

"What's that mean?" I sighed, my body was tired and I had never talked so much in my whole life. I didn't understand the look on his face… almost sad in a way. Biting my lip, I shifted my feet and started explaining.

"Well most people don't like being around me they think I'm… odd," It was true, I had read their thoughts out of curiosity one time.

.

Instead of doing what most people would do, he only smiled, making me wonder why, "So you're different. I kind of like that, I hope you will come, it starts at five in the afternoon," He lifted his hand from my shoulder and his fingers slowly ran down my arm ,which sent chills down my spine, before he turned around. For a second he stood there unmoving and then walked down the steps and started down the street.

I stood in the hall for a while, simply gawking at what he had just done. It made me lapse into a memory that I had hoped not to see…. It was right after I had joined Yoko Kurama's band of thieves.

_Shiona and I walked down the long stone hallway of the castle. Yoko, Kuronue, Yomi and both of us had just gotten back from a heist, it had bee__n__ my first and I had a bandage on my arm now. Most of the thieves were gone, out celebrating a job well done, Yoko was here __somewhere__ I believe and so was Kuronue._

_The __w__rap was tight on my arm, preventing it from bleeding any more; I had made a careless mistake. For that reason Shiona__,__ the only doctor in the whole guild__,__ had to patch me up. I looked down__,__ scolding myself for it, I felt so stupid__!__ I mean, how could I have not seen that trap? "Don't be so hard on __yourself__ Persian__,__" I looked up at Shiona who was looking forward but was smiling. "It was your first time and it __was__ unframed work after all__,__" she continued._

_I sighed and looked up for a moment, she was only three __years__ older than me, and yet she was very wise. I nodded after a bit as we walked into the main hall that could have been a family room for a house but much bigger. There were tapestries hung __everywhere__ on the walls and __furniture__ in places. _

_I rolled my eyes seeing the __sight__ I had seen almost every day since I came here. Yoko Kurama was sitting on a couch kissing his mate. Though he had told me that it was arranged by his parents and that he could care less for Yuki, looking at them cuddle and make out made me wonder if he was really telling the truth. _

_Yuki was a beautiful fox demon, with red hair and golden fox ears and a tail. She was simply drop dead gorgeous. But she was stuck up, stubborn__,__ and down right made me want to punch her. But what was I to do__?__O__h well… We both walked over to their area and Yoko stopped making out when he saw me._

_Yuki on the other hand looked at me in a disgusted way ever since I got here. She glared at me like I had done something to anger her, when I was pretty sure I hadn't.. "Why isn't it Miss Mute__,__" she snapped. __B__ack then, I was still trying to get over the shock of what happened so I didn't speak very much. Only Yoko, Kuronue and Shiona got me to talk. I simply looked away and rubbed my arm._

_ Yoko got up and walked over to me "Are you ok__ay__, __was __that wound deep?" he murmured and looked at my arm. Somehow, he felt responsible for my wound, which was the blackest of blasphemy. I nodded__,__ looking at Yuki who was fuming like no tomorrow. A smile went on my lips for a few moments as I watched the poor vixen__._

_Yoko didn't seem convinced but walked away. Yuki hopped off the couch and walked __past__ me. She stopped in front of me and glared__,__ "Stay away from Yoko__,__ you bitch__.__" she hissed. I blinked and rolled my eyes in a way of 'I don't care about him' look. I didn't care about Kurama as any more than a friend and a partner._

_Shiona stepped in front of her "__Yuki,__ leave her alone and go fuck yourself." She growled. She was a good friend, stood up for __everyone__. Yuki glared and walked away__,__ stomping off in the direction Yoko had walked. I smirked at her and then sat down on the couch. "That girl pisses me off__,__" she grunted and sat down next to me. _

The sound of my communicator going off made me groan as I was forced out of my daydreaming. Letting out an irritated growl, I walked to the kitchen counter and sitting there, ringing with the blue light blinking, was a pink compact that was my communicator. I stared at it for a moment, contemplating if I wanted to pick it up or not.

Gritting my teeth, I picked it up and flipped it open. The scream went green for a moment before the picture of the blue haired grim reaper appeared. Her pink eyes jumping with happiness, a smile planted on her face… I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Botan," I mumbled, annoyed as usual.

She smiled wider, "Persian! I have a mission for you!" God, she was perky, it drove me insane! I sat down and nodded waiting for the details, Shiori walked out in her normal larger form. "Ok, there are two demons that are planning to cross over. I need you to go stop them." I made a face, _'__Great, work.'_ I thought sarcastically.

I stood up and stretched, "Fine... I'll get right on it…. on one condition." A smirk came to my face. She seemed startled as I walked towards the backyard. "I want tomorrow off." I bluntly stated. She quirked a turquoise eyebrow.

"Why?" I didn't answer and just glared at her. She shook her head "Never mind, if you do this job… then yes I'll let you have it off. Now g-" I closed the communicator, having heard enough. I moaned and put it in my pocket.

I looked over to Shiori and she looked as irritated as I did, "Time to go to work partner." I closed my eyes and felt my demonic aura swirl around me. A slight pain on the top on my head and on my tailbone hit me but was gone in moments. I watched from the corner of my eyes to see the roots of my hair climb down my hair turning it pitch black. My pupils dilated and my nails became sharp and silver.

I looked in the mirror, black cat ears on my head and a puffy tail out as well. Slit cat eyes looked back at me. My clothes now were some tight shorts with a gold belt and a turtleneck tank top that stopped at my ribs. Both black to match my boots. Two tattoos showed now, my bandit mark and a black design that covered most of my left arm.

I looked to see Shiori ready to go, in her demon form as she waited patiently for me. I nodded to her and opened a closet, reaching inside and making contact with my two swords. I took them in hand and stared at them for a moment. They had been my father's… and it was hard to look at them sometimes. I inhaled slowly before walking to the backyard with Shiori right behind me.

The night air was crisp and cool as she looked up; the sky was dark, the stars appearing one by one. Shiori walked beside me and stopped at my side. "Persian, are you ok?" she asked telepathically. I looked at her, before looking at the space in front of her, avoiding her eyes.

I sighed and rubbed my arms before silently putting my swords in their place on my belt. "I'll be fine Shiori; let's go okay?" I mumbled, she looked at me for a moment before sighing and nodding her large head. I smiled before jumping on her back, petting her soft fur. "Let's go get us some demons, huh?" I asked. She roared and we ran through the portal.


	3. Chapter 3: the party

Chapter three: Party

Chapter three:

Party

It was **eight** in the morning when I got home. It took all night but, I finally found the b**a**stards and killed them. To**o** tired to change**,** I **fell** into bed and **thought** for a few min**utes**. "I guess I'll go to the party but..." I glance**d** at the mark "Yoko**…**" I said **aloud**. _**'After**__ I was strong enough to move I had tried to find you__**.**__**B**__ut when I did__**…**__ before I could do __**anything**__**Spirit World**__ found me__**,**__ and well__**,**__ two years later I had __**heard**__ you were killed. __**T**__hen why am I like this__**?'**_I thought over and over again**,** trying to think of a reason, but shortly I **fell** asleep.

_"What do you mean?!" I shouted at Koenma, I had __only__ been working for him for about two years now. My glare was hard; he had just said something I really had wished not to hear. _

_Koenma sighed and put a hand over mine**;** I looked at it for a moment before looking back at him. "My father ordered it Persian, I'm sorry but even I can't go **against **his orders. He's gone." I swallowed **hard** and backed up, my hand on my shoulder where his mark once was. Koenma was right**.** Yoko Kurama had been murdered. _

_Koenma looked at me sadly__**;**__ I didn't say anything though, I just turned and walked out the door. My heart was pounding in my chest as I looked at the ground. I looked up to see shadows headed this way; voices could be heard as they came around the corner._

_I stopped in my tracks at the people came into view, Botan was ahead of them and stopped when she saw me. Her eyes went sad "Persian…" she seemed lost for words, I looked behind her two see two guards. My eyes became horror struck with what they were __**carrying**__…Yoko's body._

_I couldn't breath__**e**__**.**__ Botan told __**two**__ guards to move and set his body down, they did so and I was at his side on my knees in moments. His silver hair was matted together with dried blood as were his once white clothes. A large hole in his chest and one on his leg made me feel sick._

_I moved my hand to touch his __**cheek**__ it was as cold as ice, and as white as a ghost. I breathed in, a __**tired,**__ shaky breath__**…**__ he was gone. I collapsed on his broken body, a broken sob coming from my throat. My hands clung to his hair and clothes as tears fell __**onto**__ his skin. _

_It was true, he had gone to __**S**__pirit __**W**__orld to try __**to**__ find a way to bring me and Kuronue back. But even if he had I wouldn't have brought me back, I was still alive and I have been searching for him all this time. Though I hadn't wanted to see him this way, broken, cold__**,**__ and lifeless__**,**__ I knew now that I would never see that glimmer in his eyes again or that sly smirk when he had a plan or trick__**s**__ up his sleeve. No, he was gone and it was half my fault._

_I felt Botan pull me into her arms and unhook my claws from his body, as the guards picked him back up. "No…no… he can't be gone__**…**__" I whispered over and over again. _

_Botan hugged me and rubbed my back as they disappeared around the corner with him__**.**__ "I'm sorry Persian…" she whispered and that was it. __**M**__y life was meaningless to me._

I woke up in a daze**; **I glance**d** at the clock**,** it said 4:30pm. For a moment I put my head back on the pillow, until I look**ed** again and remember**ed** the party start**ed** at 5:00. I screamed and yelled at **myself** "Persian**,** what an **idiot** you are!" I jumped out of bed and let my demonic power turn me back into my human form.

**I took** off the shorts and put on a red skirt **as well as a** matching red top with a print of a rose in black. I decide to w**ear** the boots and to take off **everything** on my arms **except** for the bracelet. After looking over **myself** I **ran** out the door and off to the party.

It was cold out and snow was sticking to the ground; at first I was sort of lost. Seem**ed** a little strange**,** a cat getting lost, but I found my way after some time. The house was little and people were going in and out. Every one was dressed up which did make me feel a little out of place. **But** when I decide to **do** something I do it, end of story.

I walked up to the door and knocked on it. It took a **minute,** but a woman answered the door**;** she was two inches shorter than me, with beautiful black hair that gave almost a blue shine to it in the light. Her eyes were a warm brown and my mother could have resembled her, if her hair was blonde. "Hello**,** may I help you?" she asked in a sweet voice.

I couldn't help but smile she was so sweet. Come to think of it though she looked nothing like **Shuichi**, maybe I was in the wrong spot. "Yes umm... I was invited by **Shuichi** but maybe I'm in the wrong place**?**" I said**, blushing a bit.** It was stupid and idiotic but I still did it.

I started **to** **turn** around, no need to say if this was the wrong place right? "No **sweetheart** this is it; you **must** be Karon**,** come on in**,**" she said putting a hand out. Ok**ay…** so she could be his mother.

"Ok**ay,** thanks**,**" I said coming in; the house was cluttered with people and there were some kids **from** school there as well "**O**h**,** no**,**" I said under my breath.

"Karon**,** I believe **Shuichi** is in his room getting ready. It's **upstairs** to you**r** right." She pointed to the **staircase**.

As the woman walked away**,** I turned to the **stairs** in front of me. I knew this could go horribly wrong but I need**ed** to do it. He was a demon that much I knew. I hadn't thought about it much, but it **had to be** a demonic **au**ra that was around him**.** I need**ed** to find out if he was a danger to the human world.

Ok**ay**, so maybe that was not the whole reason I was here**…** I didn't know why but **something** about him made me **feel** whole again. NO! I could**n't** do this, I would not let my heart be broken any more then it had already been. I couldn't let **myself** get close no matter what the **consequence.**

Even if he did like me…I didn't like him, right? Yes**,** that was right I didn't like him. I would stick to that, my human emotions that Koenma gave me would not leek thr**ough**! That was final**,** and like I said I **always** **stayed with** my choices.

I looked up, the walls of the house were a soft cream color and the carpet was a dark red. Pictures were on the wall** and** I stopped to look at one of them. It was a boy, looked about twelve**, with** short red hair and light green eyes. He was on the ground in a backyard, legs out in front of him and leaning back on his hands. His shirt was open at the top and a chain of a necklace could be seen. I looked at it harder, why did it look like something I had once had?

I shook my head; this was crazy I was loosing my mi- **THUD! **Something slammed into me and I went crashing to the ground. My human form was not very tough and I knew I would have a **bruise**. Many fitting **sentences** went thr**ough** my head that held **very** colorful word**s** in them. But I bit my t**ongue** and simply said, "I'm sorry**!** I wasn't looking where I was going**,**" **Y**es**,** such a good lie… not!

**A** male voice groaned and I blinked**;** the voice sounded like I had heard it. My human eyes only took a couple of moments to see in the dark **hallway**. My eyes widened when they did, on the ground, his red hair over his face as he shook it. Crap! Stupid, stupid! Wait why was I acting like this, snap out of it Persian! "Oh, god**,** I'm sorry **Shuichi**! Well umm… at **least** I found you**?**" I stuttered out, I'm such a dork.

He blinked not recognizing me at first probably, it was typical. After a moment a smile **crept** up **onto** his face, what was he so happy about? "Karon **you're** here**!** **L**et me help you up**,**" Oh**,** that's why he's so happy; because of me, that was strange. He got up brushing **himself** off.

"No need to apologize**,** I ran into you, what were you looking at **anyway**?" he offered a hand, I shook my head and took it, always nice to be polite…twitchy.

I dusted **myself** off, and looked at him**,** "**T**hanks, oh and I was just looking off into space**,**" I replied after **a **moment, it was best to forget it **anyway.**

He smiled at me; he seemed to believe me, that was good on my part **anyway**, "I'm glad you came Karon**!** **C**ome on, **let's** go **downstairs,**" **Oh** **great.** **Sure,** why not, **let's** go get trapped in a human **mosh** pit. Ok**ay…** maybe I'm **over-exaggerating**; I nodded and watched as he headed **downstairs**. I **followed** him **downstairs** and saw the girls gawking at him. Ok**ay, so** he did look nice in black slacks. Wait! What am I think**ing? ** **B**ad Persian! "Do you w**ant something** to drink**,** Karon?" **Shuichi's** voice brok**e** **through** my thoughts, and I jumped slightly and looked at him.

I shrugged and rubbed the back of my neck, this was awkward "Sure**…**" I mumbled not sure what el**se** to say… I had never been very social at all. **I** sighed as I saw his back disappear **into** the **crowd** of people.

A boy from the **football** team, the same boy as earlier**,** had the nerve to come up to me again. His eyes though were a different color that I though**t** they had been; in the dark room full of black lights, his eyes looked almost golden. I felt my heart lurch, Yoko… "**Hey** Karon**,** you look good in that**,**" He said in a perverted way, man could this guy be any more of a moron? That was doubtful.

I took a step back, **it's** called personal space **and** apparently he hadn't heard of it. "Thanks," I spat**.** **T**his guy was so…so! I could**n't** come up with a word to describe him.

Apparently he didn't take the hint because he took two more steps toward me, **'**can I hit him yet**?'** was a question I asked **myself**, **and** **sadly **no was the answer. "**Heard** it was your birthday**,** am I right?" that **bastard** it had taken me hours to forget that fact. I didn't want it to be.

If he was in my shoes he would **want to be** torn to **pieces** because my birthday was no happy day for me, **hadn't been** for a long time. "Yes**,**" I shivered to **myself** and took a couple more steps **backwards**, only to hit the wall…damn it!

A smirk crep**t** **onto** his face… I d**idn't** like that look**.** "**W**ell then why don't we celebrate with a kiss**?**" Sure…. Sure my ass, h**e** was not getting his lips or any part of him for that matter near me. It took me a moment but I found **myself** pinned to the wall **somehow**…. Damn my weak human body!

I swallowed and looked at him, his golden eyes filled with lust, much different from the fox I had once loved... and still did. "I don't think so**,**" I was trembling….**what the hell? W**as this guy really that intimidating to me?

He chuckled lightly, I looked around the room for help but people either didn't see this or they were amused **by** the punk of the school acting like a **coward**. "Now, now**,** that wouldn't be any fun**,**" he said, he was slowly putting his head closer to mine. I couldn't take it **anymore**! He had gone too far! I lifted my **leg** and using my foot**,** **put** it on his stomach **and** kicked him hard, a gasp coming from his lips as he **flew** backwards.

I look**ed** at what I had just done before sighing**;** I put a hand on my forehead and stood up strai**ght**. That could have ended badly, much more violent. The boy got back up**,** his eyes burning with anger.

"Now that's not suppose to happen**,**" **Okay,** what did he think I was going to do? Let him kiss **me? No**! **H**e took no time to come at me with more force**;** that was it I was done being the nice girl**…** no one came at me twice and got away with it.

I drew my arm back and balled my fist, waiting for him to get close enough before shouting "Oh hell**,** I don't care **anymore!**" **And punching** **him** in the face sending him to the ground. It only took me seconds to realize what I just "Crap**!** **Botan's **going to kill me**!**" Just my luck **Shuichi** walk**ed** in right at that moment.

He looked rather startled **by** the **scene.** "What just happen**ed**?" he asked no one in particular. Please let no one say **anything**!

"I'll tell you," **D**amn! The boy was getting up **and** he looked rather pissed. "Karon just punched me for trying to wish her a happy birthday**!**" **H**e complained, **Shuichi** looked at me with a face of shock and pain. _**'Why pain?'**_ I though**t,** but looked up.

"Right**,** with you**r** lips maybe**,**" I murmu**red** back, my eyes almost glowing. The boy glared taking a step forward.

He glared at the boy "Stop this or I'll call the cops**,**" he said stepping in **front** of me. Every thing was so sudden, I felt horrible**…** this was my fault**.** The boy glared at **Shuichi**, but I put a hand on his shoulder, the red head looked at me.

I took a deep breath**,** "No**,** that **won't** be necessary**.** I better go**,**" I say holding my arm, I wasn't welcome that much was sure, and with that I turned and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Feels

I walked out side and the snow it falling at a heavy rate

Chapter four:

Feelings

I walked outside, seeing snow on the ground for the first time this season. It was falling at a heavy rate, making it harder to see. I clenched my arm so it would stop shaking in anger, why was I so mad? Stupid human emotions.

I heard footsteps coming up behind me and someone breathing hard. "Hey, wait up Karon!" Shuichi's voice made me twitch as he ran up to me. I didn't respond, my heart was aching, almost bleeding inside. "Hey, what was that?" I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

My hands clenched, irritated greatly at this point. "Damn it leave me alone! It's called self-defense, you should read into it." I replied in a dull voice, it had an edge to it like a warning.

I could feel him frown and I glared at the ground. Yes, much better let him hate me instead. "I know that… but why did you leave?" my lips twitched. I'd been asked that a lot in my lifetime.

"I don't stay where I'm not wanted; if you haven't noticed I'm not very popular," I snapped, stopping suddenly and gritting my teeth harder, fighting my animal instinct to growl.

He cringed slightly at my tone, but shook it off rather well, "Karon, you're upset… I know. Let me take you home," he reached for my arm to try and calm me, I stepped back, moving away from him. Didn't he get it; I wanted to be alone!

"No, thank you," I snarled, closing my eyes; something wet was collecting in them. Damn it, ever since baby face had given me a human form I kept getting these stupid emotional breakdowns. I felt like I was in a damn soap opera.

I bit my lower lip again; he moved slightly forward, "Karon, I'm not going to hurt you," he said as he walked up to me. I let out a small growl; he had no idea how much I had already been hurt.

I opened my eyes and looked at him; my hands were clenched at my sides as I glared at him. "Why do you care so much?" I yelled, it should be a simple enough question for him, he wasn't human after all. Something wet ran down my face… I was crying! Had I lost my mind?

I turned around and stomped further down the road. I was angry, not only with this whole day but with the fact that I was breaking my promises – maybe I did like him, but I didn't love him. I knew that. But I was a demon and what do demons like to do when they're upset or sad? They're lustful, demons use it to distract them self's from sadness or pain and well it makes you feel better… God damn it! I needed to get out of here! (2)

Hands caught my shoulders and spun me quickly around, holding me there. Green eyes bored into mine and I stood frozen, my arms still shaking. His face was set in a mask of emotion I couldn't understand and in the lights of the lamp overhead his eyes flashed a different color for one instant, "You want to know why? Because I care about you, Karon," he was firm about it, seeming to have no doubt at all about his answer. I was shocked; no one was supposed to say that to me… not any more. I was on this earth to serve; that was it… right?

He smiled, raising a hand, as if he wanted to carefully wipe off the tears on my cheeks. But he paused, searching my petrified face before he seemed satisfied and did so. "Just calm down, alright?" Shit, shit, shit. God, I wanted him, I swear being a demon sucks sometimes.

I nodded dumbly, licking my lips as he removed his other hand from my shoulder, "Come on, I'll walk you home." He walked forward, grabbing my wrist and pulling me forward, I stumbled a bit before shaking off the shock and walking normally. Once he saw I was okay he let go of me.

It was a quiet walk back, and I stared at the whitening ground, listening to the snow crunch under our feet. It had come to me that yes, he was a demon but he wasn't a danger. He seemed to either be trying to hide the fact that he was one and live a normal life or he didn't know he was a demon. Either way I wouldn't say anything about it, I owed him that much at least.

"So… it's your birthday?" he asked after a long time; we were a block away from my home now. 

"Yes...it is."

"Well that's a good thing right? So why are you so unhappy about it?" he asked. How did he know I was unhappy about it? Was it that easy to tell? Or was it because I had punched that boy? Regardless I didn't want to tell him the truth.

"I'm fine… just tired that's all," I answered, remembering that this was the day that my family... We finally got to the door of my house and were on my porch. "Thanks for walking me home," I said after a bit. I didn't really know what to say, I was frazzled and I was leaning towards him slightly in lust… oh damn it...

He smiled – but not a normal smile- almost a smirk, his eyes flashed an odd color, green, with high lights of…gold. He leaned closer to me and I breathed out slowly. Oh… shit? He was a demon right? So he could feel the tension. Oh no… I must move away…why wasn't I moving? "Well I'm sorry but I'm afraid all I can give you for your birthday…. is this," he pushed me closer to him, gently, my eyes widened and I wanted to say something but of course I didn't. Even in my human form my demonic emotions seemed to take over and before I could stop myself- or him- he was kissing me.


	5. Chapter 5: Hello Team

I smirk a little and Kurama looks at me with glass eyes

Chapter five:

Hello Team

I don't know why, but I couldn't see any reason to push him away as he kissed me. I felt horrible… like I was cheating. But, Yoko was gone… so why did I feel so bad? Even so, it was just lust. It wasn't like I had fallen head-over-heels for him. But at the same time it felt like something I knew. His hands ran up my sides and his green eyes that held the high lighting gold in them seemed strange, but I still couldn't pull away.

Then the communicator rang and I broke away almost relieved. Shuichi looked startled, his eyes suddenly returning to a normal color, he looked shocked like he couldn't believe he had done that. "I've got to take that," I said, my face slowly cooling down again.

He blinked, shaking his head slightly before giving a small smile, "Okay… see you around," the redhead whispered as he walked away looking slightly hurried. I opened the door almost as quickly, as if to try and get away. My heart was pounding… damn human hearts. The communicator rang again, and I sighed as I walked to the table and picked it up. I glared at it for a moment before I answered it; it was Botan.

Her face was red with rage as her pink eyes looked almost menacing, "Persian, we need to talk right now!" she said.

I rolled my eyes, trying to look scared… they both failed. "Okay," I replied and hung up the communicator. This would be interesting…

I was now in Spirit World, the place I found to be a living nightmare. This was where my endless lies had started eighteen years ago. Though I wanted to remember more I shook my head as I jumped up and my hands clamped to the metal bar. I was now in the only place of Spirit World I could bear to be in for long amounts of time; the work-out room.

Though I was irritated by this, I was still in human form. Make no mistake, if I had a choice I wouldn't be, but Koenma ordered that I could not use my demon form in Spirit or Earth . God, I wanted more than anything to rip his throat out.

Maybe for once I could be a hero for demons instead of humans. But right after that I would most definitely be killed and then sent to Limbo. I shivered at the thought; Limbo… a resting place of incomparable horror and pain.

…Not that it mattered as I swung gracefully on the uneven bars and did a full flip then locked my hands in place once more.

The whole time, though, I was _trying_ to ignore the one person in the room with me. Botan talked in a angry voice, set in rage and irritation. Although we were friends she was the person in charge of me, Koenma gave me orders and she took the credit… not that I cared much. "How could you do this Persian? I mean you tapped into your demonic power to beat up that boy?" her yells ran through the room as she paced around. Rolling my eyes I swung in a circle and sat on the top of the higher bar.

She was over-reacting again… why, I don't know. It was just her! "Would you calm down, Botan? You're over-reacting. Besides, he tried to molest me so it was self-defense." I said, irritated. 

She looked at me knowing I was low on patience, not that I had much to start off with. Botan rolled her eyes "Fine, you win," I smirked triumphantly; at least she knew better than to argue with me. Sighing tiredly, I dropped my weight and fell backwards. Swinging around and flipping over to the lower one, I swung onto the lower bar then did the same to the higher bar. I blinked my dry eyes and then swung up and stayed in a handstand position. 

This had been such a long day, I wished it would just end already. Not only did I need sleep, but I needed to get my life unscrambled. My feelings, ways of resistant, and my loner appeal were starting to dissolve into nothing. 

After a few minutes of the blood rushing to my head, I swung down to the lower bar, sitting on it. I looked at my nails in boredom; Koenma had said he needed me here for something…. Or that's what Botan had said. I closed my eyes as the day's events ran through my head. 

Like speaking of the devil himself, Koenma came walking though the door. Not only that but he was in his "oh so high and mighty" teenager form. Let's say I had to try and not retch. I sniffed, jumping off the bar and landing on my feet. 

Baby Breath wasn't alone; right after him two boys came in…they looked oddly familiar. One of the boys, definitely human, and I had smelled a lot better, was quite tall, with black beady eyes and orange hair. The other boy, demon and by the smell of him a fire demon, smelled like ashes. He was rather short, about five-foot one at most, his black hair stood straight up and had a white starburst kind of shape. His eyes were piercing red. 

I looked to Koenma boredly and crossed my arms. Koenma only glared and I looked around the room, ignoring it. Moments later someone I did know (though I wish I didn't) came romping into the room.

His black hair slicked back with gel, and brown playful eyes that looked ecstatic the moment they met mine. "Persian!" the teen howled enthusiastically…how mush sugar did he have today, I wondered. Before I knew it he was running at me, trying to get me in a head-lock. I stepped aside and he glared at me.

I turned smirking at the fallen boy, who gave me a glare "Oh give it up Yusuke, you can't beat someone that's seen all your moves about a hundred times."

He smiled slightly, "Come on Persian you aren't still mad about last time?" he asked. I gave him 'the look'. He laughed nervously and I smirked looking up at the lights.

"A cats' wrath lasts seven generations…" I replied flatly. From the corner of my eye I saw the smaller boy smirk. While the other one just looked lost… was it possible he was as stupid as he looked?

Yusuke sighed "Okay, okay, I'm very sorry," he murmured. I snickered, patting him on the head. He sighed, "You hold no pity," he added, moments later he was ducking the punch I though at him, after ripping out of my grip. My eye twitched as he snickered at me.

"A little rusty are you Persian?" he grinned at me before he was dogging a kick to his head. I snarled at him and we began the game of cat and...Cocky idiot.

"Yusuke I'll kill me!"

"Like you could!"

"Your right, I'll just make sure you don't have any children!"

Finally I somehow tackled him – he probably let me. Before he rolled over pushing me off and we sighed glaring at each other.

The orange haired boy started laughing his ass off, "Wow, you two are like twins or something!" he shouted. Yusuke glared at him, and he shut up after that. The boy with red eyes looked to Koenma, he looked even more insulted to be here than me.

Koenma blinked "He's on his way Hiei, but he does have family matters to deal with." He said I blinked staring at the boy for a moment before smirking, another telepath…how nice. "Anyways, he's probably waiting for us in my office, so let's go," Koenma commanded.

I snuffed "Oh, yes, mighty Koenma," Sarcasm covered every word I said. While Yusuke and the moron snickered behind me and Hiei (I caught his name) smirked, Koenma glared at me again. I tilted my head smirking slightly, before Koenma sighed and started out of the room.

Hiei and I followed right after him while the two humans came after. Hiei looked up at me as we walked, his face blank, "So who are you anyway; I don't see how a girl would be of much help," His words were sharp, I could tell right away he had had a much harder life than me… either that or we tied.

I stared at Koenma's back, thinking before I looked back to him. "Name's Persian Dark," I said; he looked at me, his eyes narrowing. "I take it you've heard of me?" I asked, looking forward again.

He looked ahead too, his eyes still narrowed "Not by that name," that was to be expected, most demons didn't know my real name; they knew me by one of two. First was my bandit name, which I acquired in Yoko's band: _Black Rose._ I got that because people though I was very pretty like a rose, but being who I was I was very deadly at the same time.

My other name, the one most demons know me by, is _Shadow __Slayer._ This was because most demons didn't see me coming and were killed before they realized who I was. Also I use the power of shadows, so yeah.

Hiei didn't say anything the rest of the way to the office; Yusuke would ask me a random question once and a while, and Kuwabara (I heard his name while him and Yusuke were talking) tried to grope me. Let's just say he has a nice big shiner now.

We got there soon enough, the dark oak wood doors opening to his office, I looked straight ahead, seeing his desk cluttered with his papers like always. A chair three times bigger than his normal was also behind it as we all stepped into the room. Then, I heard a small intake of air…

"Karon?"

The voice sent me though the roof and I turn sharply to my left. Alone with the cream color wall and old couch that needed to be furnished was…Suichi.


	6. Chapter 6: mission and reality

Chapter Six: The Mission and reality

We stared at each other for a few moments as every one either looked confused or didn't care (Hiei). I don't know why I was so surprised, I knew he was a demon so he would have to have been working for Koenma but I still just stared at him.

I shook my head "hello" I said rather calmly, he looked extremely shaken for a moment before his own calm face appeared. "God I was worried for a moment Suichi…if that's really your name" I crossed my arms.

He blinked before smiled "I guess not, I realize you must have felt my demonic energy just like I did for you." I made a face; I had tried to cover it up as much as possible.

Yusaka slapped me on the back, making me twitch and then glare at him. She gave me a cheesy grin "You know Kurama, Persian?" he asked, I nodded before freezing…Kurama? My head snapped to the red head and his face looked like mine, horror shocked.

"Kurama?"

"Persian?"

We both asked at the same time, I blinked shaking my head. Kurama was a conman name in demon world now; wonting their children to have the same name as the grate Yoko Kurama. So I answered his question "Yes…Kurama" –I cringed slightly- "my real name is Persian, Karon is cover." I said.

He blinked and then nodded his head, why was he so shaken up? "Well I guess it's a good thing I don't have to hunt you down and bring you in." he smiled, I rolled my eyes. Before long people were asking questions and we informed them that I played a girl at Kurama high school in human world for cover.

Soon everything settled down though Kurama would look at me for a moment with an odd look before giving his gaze back to Koenma. I blinked confused, what was wrong with him? Koenma broke my train of thought "try and lesson Persian" he sighed I snuffed.

He cleared his throat "now I'm sure you remember the Dark torment?" every one nodded, even me, even if I had not entered it I still knew up it. Who wouldn't? I was going to be in it but at the time I was… doing other business.

Hiei rolled his eyes and Yusaka both grumbled "that damn thing was so pointless." I smirked closing my eyes as Koenma argued with the two humans.

"Any way!" Koenma shouted, I opened my eyes, Kurama was very quite as he stared at a spot behind Koenma. "There's a similar, smaller torment going on in less than a week. It shouldn't be that hard for you guys but its important you go and win; there are demons there that could cause problems." We all nodded.

Kurama stepped forward "what would happen if we didn't win?" That was a good question, why did we have to do this? What was so damn important? We did have lives…ok well most of us any way…

Koenma frowned looking down at his desk "that's not for sure, but I was told the people to win would probably do horrible things." Kurama nodded his head, some of his red hair covering his eyes, before he brushed it away. Koenma turned to me suddenly "better let them see what you look like."

I stared at him "what?" I asked confused, I wasn't aloud to use my demon form, any where except demon world.

He sighed before giving me a series look, "you heard what I said." I let out a low breath before nodding my head and closing my eyes. Soon my demonic energy released and the same feeling of my hair changing color, my ears and tail appearing. I breathed out and my eyes slowly opened.

Yusaka smiled seeing it before, Kuwabara was drooling his head off (discussing human) and Hiei looked as if he didn't care though his eyes told a different story. The one persons face that stunned me was that of Kurama's. His eyes were wide, his mouth open slightly as he stared with astonishment.

I tiled my head, my ears twitching "are you all right?" he blinked and shook his head, a painful look on his face before he smiled again.

What was wrong? "Yes, quite…" he looked to Koenma "if that's it may we go?" he asked, Koenma nodded after a moment and informed us to be ready to go tomorrow night.

**Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
**

We all nodded and Hiei disappeared from my view. The rest of us walked down the hall the boys were chatting it up as I stayed quite. My heart was torn again… the thoughts of Yoko flooding in my mind.

I clenched my hands, I couldn't do it… I couldn't love some one ells. Kurama looked to me, seeing my distorted face he walked closer to me, slowly leading me off to the side as we walked though the portal. He stopped me as the two boys when on down the street.

**Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home**

He looked at me in the eyes and I looked down "what's wrong?" his eyes were concern. I swallowed hard I could do this…

I looked away un able to look his the eyes. "I'm sorry" I whispered I didn't want to hurt him

His brow frowned looking confused, he walked forward a worried look on his face "if this about you being the shadow slayer and not telling me… I can understand that, I don't care…" he said laying a hand on my shoulder.

I stepped back and shook my head, his hand feel to his side. He looked confused "its not that… trust me it's a relief to know someone doesn't want me dead." I saw him cringe at my words, had he become that etched to me?

He sighed again "then what is it… please, Persian I-" I didn't let him finished my hand clamed over his mouth as I stared strait at him.

He looked quit stunned by my reaction, but I knew what he was going to say… "Don't you dare finish that senesce" I said lightly, with trenchant in my tone. He looked worried and I took a breath in "I can't keep doing this to you… and to me." It was a whisper.

**I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on**

Kurama stared at me, and I slowly lowered my hand from his mouth. "I'm sorry because, I can't keep pretending that I've gotten over him." I whispered. Kurama's eye's widened as he looked at me his face torn is several different emotions.

My hand felt and I started to turn, but he grabbed me. Before I could do any thing he was hugging me, his face berried in my hair, I stood their in pure shock. "Please don't do this Persian…" he whispered. I frowned and gentle stepped back.

He looked at me torn about something "don't be sad… we can be friends but… I can't…I still morn over the person that cared about me the most." It was barley even a sound as I said it.

**Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me**

He blinked and stared at me for a moment before he smiled. He walked over "its ok" he said lifting my chin "I don't know what happened, but I'll be here for you." He muttered I blinked.

A smile creped on to my face "thanks… I guess, I'll see you later then" he nodded his head and I turned walking away my demonic appearance disappearing with it. he was a good person, and maybe if my heart ever healed we could go back to how it was the night before, but for now reality is important. I need to get ready for this mission it will be a very different one at that.

**And I can't love you, anymore than I do**

People die, but real love is forever.


	7. Chapter 7: My Other Half – the beginning

**Chapter seven: My Other Half – the beginning part one**

The click of my front door closing was all I heard as I walked in to my house. The darkness of night made the dark rooms seem almost welcoming to me. I didn't bother with the lights as I turned and walked up the stairs.

I walked down the hall the soft carpet felt slightly good on my sore feet. I looked in to one of the rooms and smiled, Shiori laid asleep on the large pillow on the floor that severed as her bed. I smiled even more, my best friend, my only family still alive.

A Pain came from my chest as sucked in a breath, I groaned lightly to my self before turning and headed to my room again. Soon I got their and still did not turn on my light, instead I went over to the window and opened the blinds. Light streamed in from the moon and stars, I sat down and stared at the sky.

For the longest moment I just stared repeating what Kurama had said. I gripped my hand to my shoulder my claws slowly sinking into my skin. I felt my blood run down my shoulder and chest.

_**"How long do you intend on fighting the truth dear Persian?"**_

I sucked in a breath closing my eyes I didn't need this right now. "Leave me alone" I whispered, a small laugh echoed though my head.

_**"Now that just mean Persian, how can you say that to your self?"**_

I clenched my hands even harder before getting up and walking slowly towards a thin, tall object hidden under a sheet. "That's easy your not me… you never will be" I hissed grabbing the sheet with one of my bloody hands.

_**"Now that's just plan rude dear you are me and I am you deal with the truth it's been centuries!"**_

I tore down the sheet reveling a long slender mirror. I looked to my refection or rather it was her refection. She looked like me but in a distorted way; my eyes were no longer blue but the color of freshly spilled blood. The pulps dilated and silver, Streaks of dark red in my hair and my claws were such a dark red they looked black.

_**"That's better now, don't you think its time you gave up, he's gone dear, you know that."**_

I closed my eyes I knew she was right, but that didn't mean I liked her; she was supposed to be locked with in my mind. She was until Yoko…died, then I didn't seem to have that strength any more. "I know Draia, but please, just leave me alone" I whispered. She was silent for a moment as I looked down.

_**"All right, but I will come out some time, after all you can't keep me locked up forever."**_

Then she was gone, I looked up to see my normal reflection. I sighed rubbing my eyes. Draia was other counter part; a curse I've had all my life, a ceruse that my family passed on to the first born of their family.

My family… a shiver ran up my spin, no I must not think of them! I groaned before walking into my bathroom and turning on the shower. I need to calm down; very quickly I took off my clothes and hopped into the shower. The hot water helped some though I still felt cold.

I closed my eyes thinking, the water pelted my face making my eye lids twitch. Memories ran though my mind, to many to think strait but one did start to become focused in my mind. I put my forehead on the tile wall of the shower. It was the memory… the one that started every thing…

* * *

_The Hot flames of the bonfire heated my body, making my white dress glimmer and shine. Looking around the town square of my clan's village was busy. So much so it reminded me of clock work._

_ People were every where, some on the smooth stone ground dancing and twirling with their partners. A few years away from that some of the elders were playing music, smiling and enjoying then self's as they made soft melodies. On the other side of the bonfire was a table long and wooden it held many different types of food. _

_This was all for me, it was my 221 birth day; or 17__th__ in human terms. I didn't like being the center of attention though it made me uneasy so there I say on a bench far away from every one ells. _

_"Persian!" I looked up seeing my younger sister, Cagalli tromping up to me. Her like blue skirt whipping around her as did her gold spun hair. She stopped in front of me, her blue eyes; one of the only traits we shared lit was excitement._

_I smiled at her as she at the bubby 14 year old sat down next to me, "why don't you stop hiding and have some fun?" I sighed a looked forward staring at the flames. Moments past Cagalli groaned tapping her foot impatiently._

_It smirked slightly "I really don't like to dance you know that Cagalli, and I don't have a partner any way… no you cant be my partner." She frowned pouting. She looked so sad…she did the puppy eyes so damn well! "oh fine, but only one" I finally said._

_She grinned hopping up and grabbing my wrist. I sighed getting up and let her drag me on to the dance floor. The music was slightly fast and had an Irish ring to it. giggling she took both my wrist; one in each hand and he started doing a variation of the maple dance, minus the maple tree. _

_Before we knew it the song ended and we both were laughing, Cagalli, was because she was just her, for me well I felt like, an ideate. A tap on my shoulder made me jump slightly, my sister smiled. "Excuse me, my lady" a young male voice rang behind me._

_I turned smiling, I knew that voice. He stood dressed in a dark blue dress shirt with plugging neck and white pains. His short dark orange hair and green eyes that seemed lighten a room. With Black Panther ears twitch as his tail swished behind him. "Leon" I muttered._

_A slightly crocked smile appeared on the young demons face "hello Persian, can I lead you in a dance?" He asked holding out a hand, I looked back only to see my sister skipping off happily._

_I shook my head at her laughed before looking back at Leon "sure" he smiled taking may left hand and waist. I gently placed a hand on his shoulder and he slowly turned me._

_I had know Leon most of my life. He wasn't an exactly member of this clan but as native to my mother's clan on the other side of a mountain rang. He came here with his grand mother at the age of five year in human terms. We had been friend for a while and then when my mother pasted away we got even closer because he helped me with my state of grief. _

_She spun me out and then brought me back in holding me closer "are you doing all right? I know you don't like all this attention." I nodded silently thanking him for the concern. He knew every thing about me and wonted to get to know him even more. _

_The sound on some one clearing their throat brought me back to reality I cringed slight…. I knew who that was. "Hello, Coal Sir" Leon said letting go of me and backing up some. I sighed; yep that was my father, the mood killer._

_I turned around an innocent smile on my lips, my father was tall, and muscular his hair and eyes were that same as mine, his long hair tied in a low point tail. He razed an eye brow "no need to be so formal Leon my daughter in old enough to do what she wants now." He said._

_Leon sighed in relief "thank you sir" he was still formal, my father was the clan leader, but he just acted like a dad more than any thing. _

_Coal smirked before looking at me, his dark blue eyes soft, he took out a box "here, your mother and I were going to give you this, I still think you should have it." I paused for a moment before carefully taking the box and opening it. _

_In side was a simple silver rose shaped locket. I blinked taking it out of the box, it chain dangling in the air. I opened it and looked in side a smile crossed my face. On one side was a picture of my family when my mother was still alive. Cagalli was on my father's shoulders with my mother Karon next to him. I was off to the side slightly a hand on Shiori's back._

_On the other side there was a black gem that in the light shimmered Purple, there was writing all around it as well "the emotions of the Hear heal all…?" I read in out loud before looking to my father slightly confused._

_Coal smiled ruffling my hair "you'll under stand one day my daughter." He said before turning and walking off. Leon leaned over my shoulder shrugging a bit before I could ask._

_I smiled; Shiori came trotting over nuzzling my hand. She pet her head softly scratching behind her ear. "Persian?" I looked over at Leon tilting my head "would you care to join me on a walk?" he asked._

_I smiled "yes I would like that" I said with a nod, he grinned taking my hand and leading my off down a path into the forest, Shiori falling us. _


	8. Chapter 8: these Memories are burned

this is a sad chapter but you need to read it, it tells a lot of her past.

Hiei: what is it with you and sad

haha

H: i'm not laughing onna

damn it why do i have you for a conchens

H: just luck i guess

* * *

Chapter eight: These Memories are Burned into my Heart

_The crunch of twigs at leaves under our feet was the sound I picked up as we walked though the forest, Leon couldn't seem to stop smiling as he held my hand in his warm one. I smiled some though my mind kept going back to what I necklace said. Shiori walked slightly behind us as a guard. _

_"The mind doesn't fair well when it runs around in circles" Leon said guess why I was so quite I smiled slightly before looking back down. The ground had changed to green grass we were in the hills that were around the forest._

_I looked up at him smiling this was my favorite spot in my clans territory, he smiled back "you know me to well Leon" I complemented as I sat down on the cold frosted grass. _

_I sat their looking at the stars for a while just thinking, thinking about many things really. About my clan and how from a very young age we start training, each member had to lean how to wheel a weapon, know hand to hand combat and how to move with out making a sound. We also were masters of our powers; we need to learn this because our clan was a group of for higher mercenaries._

_In my case I wheeled double sabers, an old art where you hold a sword in each hand. I looked to Leon who smiled at me, on his back was his weapon he never went any where with out it. A boomerang sword the blade of a large sword that had been bent into the shape of a boomerang in the middle of it was a handle so you wouldn't cut your self. _

_I heard the grass crack and I looked up to see Leon sitting next to me, Shiori was behind us lying down. He smiled rapping an arm around my shoulder, an odd sensation in my chest making my tail puff up slightly._

_He ran a hand on my chin "I just wanted to tell you…. That you're very special to me Persian." He said lightly, I looked down feeling my face heat up slightly. He chuckled pulling me closer to him._

_I blinked looking up again he was every thing I wanted so why he so shy about it? "You should know I feel the same Leon" it was a whisper even though I hadn't meant it to be. _

_His smile broadened and he pulled be into his lap, whispering in my cat ear words of love and devotion. A small purr except my mouth as he leaned over kissing my jaw line it couldn't get much better could it?_

_He turned me suddenly, his hands on either side of my face. My eyes widened as his head moved closer to mine, then our lips touched. Moment pasted and he kept me there, I was in my own little world bye now, he was my first kiss and I didn't know how ells to react._

_An odd smell entered my nose suddenly…like ash. Something was burning, Leon must have smelled it to because he suddenly pulled away as I looked behind me, What I saw, made my world shatter around me. The forest I group up in had smoke and the top of fire peaking out from were my home was. _

_I got up moments later Leon on one side of me and Shiori on the other, we looked to each other before nodding, I bent down razing my dress where a strap that held a knife to my thigh. I took it in my hand and got on Shiori, Leon fallowed suit and then she took off running into the forest. _

_Shiori jumped in to the burning hot forest, flames dancing around us as she ran, the heat, the smoke in my lungs none of that registered. All I was thinking was: please let my family be ok! My heart was pounding in my head, my blood was running faster and faster though my veins as we came to the entrees, and Shiori stopped in her tracks._

_The first thing that stopped us was the smell, smoke, and ashes covered the air like a black blanket in the sky. That didn't stun me though; it was the smell of burning flesh that turned my stomach. _

_We stayed like that for a few moments, the smell making me lean over and want to retch. Leon pulled me back and got off pulling me off of Shiori. He turned to my companion "stay out of sight, your so you're a rare spirit beat" he said Shiori looked to me and I slowly nodded. "We need to help them" he said next._

_I took a beep breath though my mouth it didn't help much I could still taste it. Leon looked at me and we shared a silent moment, we were trained to fight to, to protect out people and we would. Shiori stepped into the shadows and then we ran up the stone steps and into the village. _

_The moment we reached the top and entered my home, I knew my life would never be the same and that this image would be in my memory forever. The bonfire in the middle of our village had been tipped over and many of the houses were now on fire. The food table was turned over all contents sped over stone. _

_My eyes were locked on the shining red blood that was lit by the fire around it. Many bodies lay sprawled on the grounded arrow in their flesh and shocked expressions on their faces. Two bodies broke me down; Cagalli's and my father were near the edge of the forest line. My father half way over my sisters, I could see it play out as I walked towards their bodies in a trance like stair. I could see my sister get hit, and my father trying to save her while he ran toward the shelter of the forest. But he had not made it there. _

_As soon as I was next to them my legs gave in and my hands went to their necks, they had no heart beat, my shaking hand moved to their mouths, no breath came. "NO!"I brittle cry except my throat as I slammed my hands on the ground my black hair covering my face as I shut my eyes tightly. _

_They couldn't be gone… they had to be here…. I didn't wont to be alone…"please…say something" I whispered tears spilling from my eyes. I felt someone come up behind me, a pair of arms rapping around my waist pulling be back._

_I looked up, with grief stricken eyes; Leon looked at me with sad, under standing eyes. Not far off I saw his grand mothers body sprawled out on the ground. "I'm so sorry Persian" he muttered softly, that broke me and I stared crying even harder, staring at my families bodies' blood soaked and pail. _

_We sat there for what seemed a long time; he sat there, me in his lap as she gently rocked back and forth attempting to calm me down. He kept say things like, "will be ok" and "will gee throw this together." After time I slowly started to agree with him._

_My eyes could no longer stare at their bodies, it was too painful, to now my face was hidden in the fabric on his dress shirt. After a while he stood up and carried me to one of the less damaged house, the fire gone, burn out as it began to rain. He set me down in a bed pulling the covers over my now cold body. _

_He kneeled next to the bed after a moment his chin coming to rest of the edge of the bed his hand unconnectedly petting my damp hair. I rolled over to face his my face torn with grief and sadness "thank you Leon…" I whispered after a moment. He smiled simply at me kissing me lightly._

_I would have kissed him back, I should have but I seen directly behind him stopped me… we wert alone in the room. Leon must have sensed with moments later because he turned a growled her shoulders hunched. _

_There were three men: all human wearing leather and armor in different colors. Their mouth covered bye masked made of metal, I didn't need to think about it, they were bounty hunters and demon slayers, they had killed my clan. _

_Leon looked angry about something as he leaped forward, one of the men kicked him hard though as he hit a heavy book shelf and fell that landing on top of him. "Leon!" I screeched getting up and running toward him, but I never made it there, something sliced though my back and leg, I looked down for a moment before falling I saw blood in that moment though. _

_I hit the ground hard, my brain rattling slightly, I vision was going, black and white dots were in front of my eyes. "…Leon" it was the last thing I said before my world went black. _


	9. Chapter 9: Not Exactly a Hero

Chapter Nine: Not Exactly a Hero

_Went I awoke, I was still tiered, my mind bounced from awake to a horror film sleep. My head pounded, I could feel dried blood on my face. Every once in a while I would lick my rare lips hoping for some water, my throat and mouth bagged for. _

_Time past slow, two days now- I realized where I was, I was in a cage, steel bars were my walls and ceiling, a cold steal floor was my bed, a thing sheet for some warmth. I couldn't move… I was so tiered, though that's all I had been doing lately. _

_Leon…he was dead, they had killed him, or so they had said to me... there was no one to keep my hopes alive, Shiori, I didn't know what happen to her. I felt sick, sick to my core; I heard the slayers talk about how they planned to take me to the black market. _

_Now it had been three days they had stopped for the night, all three of them were around fire, my moving cage behind them by a few feet. It was raining hard, they had set up a large tarp like canopy to keep them dry and warm bye the fire as they drink and had fun. _

_I tried to move again, to get my hand between the bars and get some water. But I couldn't…so tiered. One of the slayers smirked seeing me struggling, he walked over his dark eye filled with utter amusement. "Look at this she still is trying to run" he said the other two laughed, as the first one chucked a rock at me, making me groan in pain._

_That just caused more laugher as he picked up another rock and got ready to though it, when a hand was suddenly on the man's wrist making him stop. I blinked in surprise, and then I started to twitch at who had stopped him._

_The slaver froze as well, amber eye boring into his eyes as he stared, the hand on his wrist was clawed as they slowly sink in. long silver hair whipped around him as the harsh cold wind blow. His white ears twitched as a smirk found its way on to his face, seeing the fear in the hunter's eyes._

_Behind him the other to hunters laid dead on the ground, sharp tree root piercing there bodies'. The demon smirked even more "sorry, I'm just in a hurry and really picking on some one to weak to defend them self, how low can you go?" he cold voice asked._

_He didn't give the slayer time to reply, because the same type of roots came up pricing him as well. The slayer screamed before the demon let him go, watching his body fall to the ground. I swallowed hard, it hurt, my dry throat acing for water. The he looked to me, I froze again._

_Slowly he made his way to the bars of the cage and silently, a plant rose up "don't move" he ordered the plant spitting out aside. Some on it landed on my check, it burned like hell! I watched as the bars melted away and he slow and flowingly stepped into the cage. _

_Out of fear and out of pain I started growling, ear ears laying back on my head as my chest rumbled. He stopped hearing it and sighed "I wont hurt you" he muttered out. I contused to growl and he stared at me for a few moments. "You must have been put though a lot" he said suddenly, this stunned me and I stopped for a moment._

_He bent down and slowly came over "its all right…" he muttered again touching me, I cringed. He sighed again lifting his hand and stared at me "don't worry a friend of yours told me to help you." He said I blinked looking confused. "Her name is Shiori" he contused._

_I blinked a small light of hope at the end of the dark hole. Shiori was alive…I let my ears relax and stopped growling leaving me breathing hard. I closed my eyes for a moment before looking at him, he was holding a bottle "here, looks like you need some water." he said looking at my sickly condition._

_I couldn't answer, my throat was to dry. He took a deep breath before coming over to me, taking my shoulders I flinched slightly but he didn't draw back this time. He sat me up propping my back up on his side. His hand reached around taking my chin and forcing my mouth open. _

_With his other hand he opened the bottle and tipped in it up to my mouth. The water flowed into my mouth and down my throat forcing into sallow no matter how painful that was. After a few minute he set down the container, to let me breath. I gasped the pain my throat lessening my mouth no longer having a horrible taste in it. _

_He looked over me then, seeing my blood coated hair and skin, my ears scabbed and missing hair. My once white dress was brown from dried blood and dirt, I though I saw his eye wander on the ripped neck line looking down it. "You're a mess" he muttered, I just blinked tiered again._

_He sat there silent for a moment before he sighed getting up, lifting me up into his arms a minute later. "Let's get you out of this retched place "he muttered coldly appearing to have a grate problem with demon slayers. He stepped out of the cage and walked toward the cretin of rain._

_I moved slightly to see that he was wet after all, his white clothes damp his hair slightly dripping. "…w-who are you-u" I whispered painfully. He blinked looking down slightly shocked like he didn't expect me to speak._

_He reach the end of the cover "Yoko Kurama" he said smoothly before walking out into the cold hard rain._

I was taken from my memories from the cold water now pounding on me, I must have ran out of the warm water. Sighing I finishing my shower and stepping out, I rapped a towel and proceeded to dry off.


	10. Chapter 10: Hold My Hand

**Chapter Ten: Hold my hand**

The roar of the wind whipping around my black cat ears made them go flat on my head as the motion of Shiori under me made me sway with her as she ran. We were going to be late! I had run over time at my other job and I had forgotten what time it was! I'm Baka!

I shook my head again looking ahead; we were at lest 10 miles away and the boat was, leaving in 10 minutes. I bent down to Shiori's ear "can you go any faster?" I asked she huffed before nodding and quickening her pace her breathing becoming harder. I frowned I hated doing this to her, so I pet her cream fur to help.

Sooner than I though I saw the line of sea coming into view, it was a breath taking sight. The setting demonic sun was casting the colors of yellow and purple over the reddish sea. The dark clouds covering a lot of the purple-red sky as lighting danced in them. It was really worthy of a picture.

That was until I got to the shore line where you could see every thing ells. The entire league of consistence for the torment were on the shore. I admit some her descent looking, some wore clocks to hide there appetents, but most were lower class. Then there was my team every one was waiting away from the rest of the demons. Hiei was up in a tree, Kurama was leaning on the tree. The two humans were fighting about something or the other.

I sighed hopping off of Shiori and started for the beach, Shiori right behind me. The sound of foot steps on the noisy sand made a lot of the demons look up. Most of them glared at me, either that or they stepped back to make sure I couldn't touch them. A smirk found its way onto my face as I walked though them; Shiori growling at any who dared to come after me here.

Kurama smiled as I stopped a few feet in font of him, Yusaka walked up to me looking pissed "your late!" he shouted hitting me on the head, I growled my eyes flickering red. He laughed nervously before backing off.

I rolled my eye scratching my ear "sorry, my other job ran over time." I said simply Shiori sat next to me and I set a hand on her shoulder. Hiei razed his eyebrows looking at her, like 'what with the cat' I just ignored him looking up at the sky again.

Kuwabara blink smiling "hay Persian, can I pet your cat?" I blinked looking back down to make eye contact. I looked to Shiori before sighing and nodding my head. He smiled walked over and gently petting her large chest. The only thing that kept me content with that was 'thank god it's not me.' "What's her name?"

I blinked before yawning… stupid long shifts "Shiori" I tilted my head when Yusaka started laughing, confused I looked over to him. Before looking to Kurama, who hand was over his eyes.

My eyebrows pulled together as I looked to Yusaka again, he pointed to Kurama "that's his mother's name" he said after he calmed down. I blinked before looking back to the red head; he smiled slightly looking slightly embarrassed. I smiled at him to help easy the odd moment.

Before I knew it, we were on the boat, it wasn't that bad, groups had there own rooms for the night, and there was a band playing on the deck. "Man why couldn't it be like this for the Dark Torment?" I heard Yusaka ask Kurama and I we were out on the deck the music playing near by.

I didn't answer, or did I know where the others were at the moment I was trying to look normal…though I know I was pale…I hate boats. I could just feel the rock of the boat on the ocean…I hate it… I hate it!

After a while they looked at me, concern was written on Kurama's face in moments, Yusaka was just smirking at me, and I _tried_ to glare… Kurama put a hand on my shoulder lightly "Persian, are you ok? You don't look to well" I groaned slightly to my self, I so sucked at acting.

Before I could answer Yusaka snickered "still haven't gotten over your problems with boats I see." He smirked and I glared slightly again, swallowing hard. Kurama blinked looking confused and looked to Yusaka seeing as I refused to answer. "She gets motion sick in boats, hard to believe hu, seeing as she is the grate and powerful 'shadow slayer'" he snorted a laughed.

Groaned I pushed my self up from the leaning stance and walked off towards the end of the boat. I sat down of a wooden crate her arms rapped around my middle. I took a deep breath, the truth was I could be fixing this, Shiori's healing powers would work but she was in our room asleep, existed from the long and fast run she did.

Between every thing that happen this had been a stressful week, maybe not for others, my mind battled with so many different things it made me nuts.

_**"Ever think it was time to let the past go and take root in the present?"**_

I groaned just what I needed "no I cant" I mutter softly "I cant Draia, I still feel like he's out there some where…even if I did see his body… some how I think he was to smart to die like that." I explained.

_**"Come now Persian stop living like that, you know if you get to week I will take over your body and keep it as my own."**_

A shiver ran up my spine as she disappeared from the front of my mind with that warning. I couldn't let her take me over… who knows what she might do to the people around me if that ever happened.

A hand lightly landed on my shoulder and I shot up, my eyes were met with the concerned green eyes of the red head. I looked away quickly. I heard him sigh and he sat next to me "are you going to be ok?" he asked after a while, he sounded hurt by the way I was acting towards him.

"I'm fine…" was Draia right? I asked myself, she very well could be. Was I really that stuck in the past? Maybe I was… maybe I should move on, even if it's at a slow pace, maybe I can start to heal again. I looked up at him, maybe with his help? A small smile crawled its way on to my face "really good."

Slowly he blinked and his own smile showed on his face his hand reached out and gently placed it on top of one of mine. Blinking I looked down to the hand and then back up slightly confused, he let out a light chuckle at my puzzles face. "Don't worry… you'll be ok" he muttered.

His hand left mine for a moment and reached behind my back pulling me closer. I stiffened. His hand when back to mine and I took another deep breath, making my body relaxes some; the inner dizziness of the sea seemed so small compared to what was on my chest.

Slowly my eye began to drop, the long day finally catching up to me. His hand gently squeezed mine. "It's ok" he repeated, my head found it way on to his shoulder moments later. With m y eyes shut I could hear him breathing "I'll be here for you don't worry." With that the last thing I felt was him pick me put and carry me to the room, before I fell into a much need rest.


	11. Chapter 11: Changes

Chapter Eleven: Choices

The sound of feet walking of loss gravel woke me from my dreamless sleep; though sill tiered I could fall back asleep. I was trying to figure out why I was to committable. My ears twitched at the sound of the gravel moving again making scrapping noised as the peace rubbed up on each other or we pressed down.

Then I realized it, I must have been in some ones arms. As I became more awake I felt the presser of an arm under my legs and one near my shoulder blades. My neck slightly hurt from the angle it was at as my head moved along the surface of some ones chest. I could hear their heart beat and breathing as the person left the loss grave and went on to a different surface.

A few minutes passed, I couldn't open my eyes yet it was so committable… "Are you sure she'll be ok Yusaka?" it was Kurama's voice, and it was very close, I could feel the vibration on the surface my head was rest on. It hit my like a tone of bricks Kurama must be the one holding me.

But why was he so worried? "Yeah, she'll be fine. She just has a lot on her plate you know? She does a lot harder job than us." Yusaka's voice rang out from close by. He was right… Kurama must have given him a odd look because he contused. "Koenma… doesn't care too much about her. I don't know why he hates her so much but… he sends her on mission that could kill her if she's not careful. She's good at what she does though." Because I was a bandit… because I was a threat… that's why.

I groaned finally able to open my eyes. Kurama stopped and the first thing I saw was his worried face. "You look like a kicked puppy stop acting like I'm about to die." I mumbled out. His face became distorted for a moment before he shook his head and made a small smile. A few moments passed and nothing changed "you can put me down now" I said after a moment.

Blinked his face lit up slightly before he regained his composer and gently set me down on my feet. The sudden weight made me slightly dizzy before I shook my head and took a deep breath. Kurama smiled at me before I turned and looked around, I heard Yusaka snicker about something close to Kurama.

Looking to my left I smirked at the seen. Shiori was up and holding something in her mouth. It appeared Hiei had fallen asleep as well as Shiori had his clock in her mouth as he hung in mid air. Oh how much I wanted to laugh, but I bit my lip as Shiori's glare, yes a demon cat gave me a glare. I knew not to mess with Shiori when she was ticked off.

Look forward I saw the place we were going to stay…. And I tell you I wish I was back on the boat. Unlike the Dark torment with a hotel, it seemed that groups would be staying in large tent like buildings with a door. "You've got to be kidding me" I muttered before sighing "oh well…" Yusaka didn't look to please either and the baka…Kuwabara was no better.

Sooner than I though we found our tent/house thing… opening the door, we were blazed with warm air from in side. I shook my head again walking in side as the others trailed in. it was simple, five cots with padding on them, a boor led to a bathroom, and a sink, countertop, and stove were all the way to the back. "Aw poor Persian no changing room I guess you'll be stuck in the open!" Yusaka said Kuwabara laughed.

My ears went back… he was right…ok I'm killing Koenma for this! A low growled came from my throat and both of the humans shut up fairly quickly. Kurama gave me an apologetic look, I sighed waving my hand in a silent 'its fine.' I sat down on one of the cots setting my bag on the floor under it. Shiori dropped Hiei on a different cot before coming over to me. Blinking I took out a small box of mints. Holding up I tilted my head "want one" I asked, she nodded her head, and I snickered. Taking one out I through it into the air and she went back onto her hunches, snapping her mouth shut around the mint.

* * *

It was peaceful, well as peaceful as demon world ever got that is. The day had been uneventful, as we unpacked, talked and found out when our first fight was. It was tomorrow morning, fighting a team called team Menaces I remember Yusaka saying "oh scary" frankly I couldn't agree more.

Looking up at the sky, the small purple stars shined though the dark red sky, there was no moon tonight. I retched back petting the cream fur of Shiori. I was leaning on her as I laid on the dark blue-green grass her soft breathing was the only thing I heard. She must have fallen asleep again, I thought to my self.

Thoughts traveled to red head, why was he all ways so worried about me? Like I was going to simply disappear into the wind with out a trace? Maybe I was over thinking it… maybe that just how he acts towards people. Still, the way he's been acting around me had changed ever scents he found out what I looked like as a demon and what my name was. I couldn't figure it out… it just made no scents **at all**.

Also, if he was a demon then why did I sometimes get these feelings like his demonic power wa1s coming off and on every few minutes? I wish I had asked Koenma about him now because I don't know its right for me to ask him that. I sighed reaching up to scratch on one my ears.

The sound of the grass crunching made me shoot up in to a sitting position, the sound stopped and I looked behind Shiori… speak of the devil. "It's just me Persian" Kurama said quietly as he walked over. My ears twitched stingingly as he came over.

Sitting down next to me he stared out at the sky for a long moment. I tilted my head slightly confused. "Did you want something?" I asked a few minutes. He didn't say anything just shifted his weight slightly, his green eyes staring at the sky. My ears laid back and I sighed looking down lessoning to Shiori's breathing again.

In some strange way it he reminded me to Yoko… I don't know exactly why though. I guess it was because they act the way some times; like now I remember how Yoko would stare at the sky in a trance, when I would ask him about it he would say he was merely thinking about something important.

I wanna give myself away why, why, why…

But they were also so different; Yoko was cocky and had a bad temper when some one pushed him to the edge of his patients. Kurama… this Kurama was different, he was never cocky, and he was laid back and modest…

I looked down recalling things as I played with my nails and claws "Persian…?" I looked up to see him looking at me with intense green eyes. I blinked slightly stunned at how close he was.

At times I wish I was in eternal sleep,  
I'm only at peace when I can hold you in my dreams  
Maybe little selfish, but I am not a creep  
It seems that I treasure all the little things (can it be)  
Then I've come to realize what you mean to me!

He was silent again and I could find my voice! His hand reached up and gently rested on my cheek "please tell me…" he muttered his other hand brushing some hair from my eyes."That you can move on with your life…you can move on to some one ells." He whispered.

I was frozen! Never in my whole life had some one asked me that! Not even Yoko had ever done this to me: say something that made me freeze unable to move, to think, to breath. "I-I…" I was at lest waiting passionately for me to re-gather my scrambled mind.

You bring sunshine into my life  
You take the clouds away  
The rain away, the pain away for another day  
I feel your love is all around me  
Blessings of love have finally found me  
But I still wait to find  
No one by my side

I had all ready made this choice right? On the boat? I would let my past go and try to heal; didn't I think he was the one to help me? I closed my eyes for a moment, yes, yes I had. I re-opened my eyes to look at him. "Yes… yes I can" I whispered.

He smiled a true smile. One his hands pressed slightly on one of my ears, oh god why'd he have to go and do that? My muscles relaxed moments later as my head pushed up against his hand. He chuckled slightly barring down Harding, I bit my tough a small groan escaping from my mouth. "You…cheater" I muttered _trying_ to glared at him; he just smiled innocently at me, his hand leaving my ear.

When will the world stay calm around me?  
Will the sun shine down on me?

I took a deep breath about to say something before his hand found it's self to my ear again…damn him! A few moments pace and a light growl built up in my chest. He blinked as I looked up at him, opening my mouth letting the growl escape my mouth. A smirk appeared on his lips, which suppressed me.

Before I had a change to do anything less he lend down and kissed me slightly, blinking I froze again before smiling and kissing him back. His hand fell from my ear resting on my shoulder. He pulled away after a moment and just smiled at me, "thank you" was all he could say before we both returned our gaze to the sky.

When will I see if I know ever at times it seems like never?  
When will the rain stop pouring on me?  
When will I find someone to love me?  
When will the clouds disappear, and I find you standing here…


	12. Chapter 12: first battle

**Chapter Twelve:**

**_First Fight_**

The crowed was small for theses fights, only consisting of the Constancies and humans who had paid quite a lot of money to see the fights. The stadium was small because it didn't need to hold as many people, the stone was cracked and starting to ware away. There was no arena. There were ten rows that wound around the stadium, the last one was marked off so the constancies of the fights that were going today could sit their. Below that was the place to fight a large dirt plat form, no stone, just the dirt form the ground.

We were up now, after watching to lower class teams, rip each other apart. We sat patiently on the benches that were the only seats of the stadium; across from us were our competitors. Team Menaces, they stood their eyes piercing into ours. I scanned over them, there were two girls and three men, all dressed in ninja type attire.

It had been chosen last night that the best of three fights would win, so who ever one three fight first would advance forward. We needed to be that team. I hardly lessoned to the announcer, you could he him only the speakers that cared his voice from where ever stood watching. He explained that for this match they would go bye rank in the teams.

This meant that Yusaka would go first, I would go second (much you Kuwabara's dislike) either Hiei or Kurama would go third and if need Kuwabara would pick up the end. I remember that Hiei hadn't been to thrilled about me being in higher rank then him, when I explained that it was because no because of power but because of how well known you were and what rank you were in spirit world (Kuwabara didn't like that either) he settled down.

After that was done, Yusaka stood up "well time for me to kick ass" he said happily I rolled my eyes, so marcher…not. Kuwabara gave him a pep talk before he jumped down on to the dirt fighting ground.

"Be careful Yusaka" I said calmly, he turned giving a thumbs up before walking forward. The other captain jumped down as well, his dark green hair short and just barley covering his forehead. He had sickly pale skin and brown eyes with a red tint to them. I'd never heard of him, but he had been announced as Mirk.

As they advanced towards each other, I could feel them slowly releasing their spirit and demonic energy. Mirk was no higher than middle B class it should be easy enough for Yusaka. I sighed slightly leaning back on the bench; Kurama looked at me for a moment. He was sitting next to me, our eyes met for only a moment before we looked back to the fight.

Mirk though a small energy bomb as Yusaka how was able to doge it easily, running forward and punching him smack dab in the chest. Mirk skidded back growled as he dug his calms into the ground to stop, he stayed kneeled for a moment before, leaping forward. Mirk nailed Yusaka in the chest slashing him with his claws. "Damn it Yusaka" I muttered to my self watching him grid his teeth and punch up wards nailing him in the jaw.

Mirk soared up into the air from the pouch, before slowly decanting toward the ground, but Yusaka didn't let him get there. With one movement he brought his hand out his index figure already glowing blue "and this ones for the kill!" with that the spirit gun fired and the blue blast of energy hit Mirk strait on. Only his fatal cry could be heard as the blast killed him, his limp body falling to the ground.

It was over. Yusaka smirked as Kuwabara gave a cheesy grin; I didn't do any thing except get up. "Persian" I looked to Kurama "be wise, about this" he said, I smiled slightly before jumping down on the ground.

As I walked I met up with Yusaka "good luck" he muttered out I nodded before looking ahead, I heard the others say something to Yusaka but I blocked it out. My appoint was another guy, his long black hair was streaked with gold. His eyes were covered bye a mask. His skin had a golden tint to it as he looked at me smirking.

My ears went back as I took a fighting stance, he just stood there with his arms crossed "I was hoping I'd get to fight you, Miss Persian" as he spook his left arm rose out to the side. Moments later a golden energy started to collected in his hand. Soon after it turned into a scimitar with a gold handle…this guy likes gold.

A smirk came up onto my face, he was nothing more than a B class as well "I'm glade to see you approve of me…now forfeit before I kill you."I said back, pulling my two blade from there sheaths and rapping my hands on the handles.

He blinked before he started laughing, "how amusing; you are cocky-" he didn't get to finish, I strutted forward, not even using my sword a bent to the side my lifted foot making contacted with his jaw, sending him to the ground.

I stood strait again, brushing some of my hair from my face "not cocky, I just know you're no mach for me" I courted, smirking. He groaned sitting up, blood running from his mouth, must have bit something in his mouth.

He bolted back up, running forward "bitch!" Oh…like I'm not use to that. He swung with scimitar at me, and soon the clank on metal on metal screeched though the small stadium. Using my sabers I had pinning his blade between mine. He glared at me, a small snarled escaping his lips.

Narrowing my eyes, I used my foot to push up on all the swords, letting go of mine I trusted up with my foot making all three of the weapons go flying to the ground. "Nice move Persian!" Yusaka shouted, cheering, my ears twitched and I thought I heard Hiei say something like 'not bad for a neko'.

The demon growled back up, his eyes narrowed, I tilted my head "can I ask of your name, I like to know my pry before I slay them." I said calmly, a hand behind my back. I was going to finish this, I was taking to long for my liking.

The demon scowled a gold glow on his arm. "Torren, and I won't be dieing bye your blade!" he snapped long spicks appearing out of his arm as she leaped forward at me. I sighed the claws on my hand glowing dark red before I struck my hand out, in a swiping motion. Moment later energy blast in the shape of black moon crescents with a blue edge came up and towards Torren.

With a cry of pain he fell the first moon crescent slicing him in half though the gut. He fell to the floor moment later blood splattering every where. "Your right you didn't die from my blade Torren you died by my Shadow Claws." I muttered. I was clamed the winner as I walked over picking up my two sabers, twitching; I looked down at a shallow cut on my leg. He hadn't missed me completely in that first strike, I just was now realizing it.

Growling to my self I sheathed my swords and walked back over to my team mates. I hopped up onto the benches, wincing slightly; Kurama gave a worried glace before I gave him a smile saying 'don't worry' before I sat back down. Only one more battle to go!

* * *

sorry if the battles were kind of sketchy i'm to good at them .; 


	13. Chapter 13: Necklace

**Chapter Thirteen:**

_**Necklace**_

The rose locket, the only thing I had left of my family after that night. I can still remember what it looks like. A small silver rose locket on a chain, in side was a picture of my family…the only picture that had been left. There was a gem in it to if I remember right and a saying…but over time I have forgotten what it said, only in the dreams of my past do those small memories come back to me.

I guess if I had it I could simply just look inside and read it…but I don't have it…I had lost it in the dark waters where I had lost everything I had gained back from being with the bandits. Yes it was gone, probably broken and shatter bye now, or under many years of sand build up at the bottom of that river.

"Persian?" I was taken from my train of thought by Kurama's voice. He was looking at me, now standing up. I blinked waiting for him to contused "are you all right?" I nodded my head unable to answer at the moment. He smiled slightly "wish me luck then" and with that he jumped over the wall and on to the ground.

I shook my head slightly watching him walk up to the middle of the battle field "…good luck…be safe" I whispered my hands clamping together. I could only hope that this time, my life could go right for once and the person I cared about now in the present would never leave me.

I looked in font of him one of the girls of the opposing team; team Menaces. She had dark purple hair that was tied in a pony tail and reached to her mid back. Red eyes glared sharply at him. The announcer called her name out as Veda. The way she was smirking at Kurama made me want to growl.

I heard a snuffed near me and looked to my side to see Hiei, who was either mad because he wasn't the one fighting or something ells. "Don't under estimate Kurama" that could be it…"there's no need to worry, Kurama will win easily." I blinked well… I guess there's no need to worry then if Hiei wasn't worried then I didn't need to be. "Baka neko" he muttered after a moment.

I shot a glare at him "I'm not a cat, I'm a panther thank you very much" I crossed my arms and he rolls his eye murmuring something again, but I tried not to lesson. I turned my gaze back to the fight Kurama had already taken a fighting stance, as did Veda.

In a split second Veda was gone; Kurama seemed unaffected bye this; his eyes looking around, calmly. "Die!" my gaze shot up to the sky, black leather like bat wing her suspending her in the air.

A shiver ran up my spin… Kuronue. I shook my head this was not the bat demon I knew like a brother. Kurama seemed to free up at well for a moment before he glared? Wow he can glare and a nice venomous one at that!

Vera laughed for a moment before descending down sharp claws out "Kurama move!" I shouted he blinked for a moment before flipping back wards and out of the way. Some of his red hair was scattered on to the dirt ground, a thin like of blood appearing on his neck.

Hiei scowled "Kurama what are you doing, finish this!" He snapped, Kurama looked back at me, and I blinked seeing a rather stressed face. He punch the bat demon back watching her hit the wall with a small groan. He clenched his hand for the longest moment…what was wrong? Didn't he have some kind of weapon or power? Funny I hadn't asked him about that…

Finally his hands relaxed and a smirk pulled up on to his lips. Vera got back up "you damn…." He muttered walking forward, he just looked at her calmly that smirk planted on his face like he was daring her.

Vera scowled lunging forward, Kurama Jumped back reaching into …his...hair? I shook my head again "rose whip!" ….what? I stared in disbelief at the familiar thorn covered green whip came out rapping around Vera's body.

I couldn't stop staring at him, as he pulled the whip back making the sharp thorns cut into the bat demons skin, I didn't even register her screams, or my team mate's cheers. I just stared…no! A lot of demons used that weapon…right…right! I mean he was gone, where the fates just trying to toy with me? It couldn't be him, it just couldn't…

"Yoko" I said breathlessly, Kurama's head whipped around at my out burst, his eyes widened. But only for that moment before his face was calm again. Vera took that as a good time, and with one sniffed moment her only free hand dug into a pouch and took out three sharp throwing needles. My eyes widened even more "watch out!" Kurama looked back gasping slightly as the needles were thrown.

He jumped back pulling the whip tighter and cutting the demoness in half. He jumped but the needles still sunk into his chest. Both their screams were hear at they fell to the ground; moment later out team was called the winner of this match because Kurama was still alive.

I didn't even think I was over the wall and running over to him in seconds flat. I didn't care about the similarities he just had to be ok! I could here the others getting up and heading over as I kneeled over the knocked out red head, with out thinking I opened his shirt, and looked at the wound. They weren't very deep, his shirt had been thick. Slowly I pulled over the needles hearing the others come up behind me.

After the needles were out I sighed trying to clean him up a little better before I got him to Shiori, she could heal him. "How is he Persian?" Yusaka asked leaning over me.

I blinked seeing something glimmer around his neck. My hand reach up to look at it "he's fi-" I never finished because of what was around his neck…what I had seen glimmer and now what my hand held. I swallowed hard looking at the silver rose necklace around his neck.

* * *

ok and thats where i leave you **-dogges random sharp objects- **sorry, but i'll have the next one up soon i promises! 


	14. Chapter 14:You Made My Heart Bleed

**i'm so sorry it took so long i was having a lot of problems writing reations; i hope its ok **

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**You Made My Heart Bleed**

Why? Why had this happened? I couldn't stop asking my self that as I sat there, on the cold grass again. This time I wasn't looking at the stars in a calm happiness. No, I stared at my hand were the blood stained necklace with pure undeniable _pain_.

Why had he done this to me? The boy that I let into my into my heart had been lying to me all this time! He had, had this necklace…my necklace…the one I had lost at the bottom of the river. There was only one person that could have found it and had any reason to keep it; Yoko.

He would keep it because he knew what it had meant to me.

I clamped my eyes shut, why hadn't I realized it. There had been so many similarities that I passed off as just a quiescent because I didn't want to believe it. That I wanted to leave my past me hind and try and heal my self that I let my heart become blind to the very facts right in fount of me.

But what hurt the most of these facts that now stood so clearly in front of me…was that this was Yoko; and he hadn't revealed him self. Did he not want me any more? Was he ashamed of what I had become? No that couldn't be it. If it was then why would he have been doing what he had been doing over the last week?

I didn't know why… I was just so confused and my heart hurt so badly it made me want to rip in out of my chest. My hand clamped around the necklace again as my eyes opened once more.

_**"Don't worry dear I can make the pain go away"**_

A growl rose from my throat "go away" I whispered, the last thing I needed was her damn presents right now.

_**"Come on now, your at your weak point I could so very easily take over right now and you know it" she snapped in my head.**_

I groaned holding my head for a moment "please don't…" I pleased quietly; I didn't want anything ells to happen right now; it was just too much.

_**"All right, I want do any thing at the moment."**_

I sighed in slight relief at lest she wouldn't do it now, not when I felt like hell. What was I going to do now? I did know… I'd never felt so hopeless.

The foot steps of some one heading toward me, made me looked up. It was the one person I didn't need to see, Kurama. His face was twisted in pain and sadness; did he honestly think that I would just forgive him? Unlikely. He stopped yard from me, it looked like he tried several times to say something, but each time he stopped.

I stared at him for a good long moment my gaze hard, cold, and broken. He opened his mouth again but I stood up and took my leave. I couldn't look at him it was to hard to; every time I did I felt my will became weaker and weaker. I only got so far before a hand grabbed my shoulder stopping me, I didn't need to look back I knew it was him.

For a long moment he was silent and I tried to walk forward again but his grip only tightened forcing me back again. "You have every right to walk away, to ignore me… to hate me…" I hear him wince to him self at the last one. He was right I did have every right to. "…but…please don't" he pleaded out slowly.

I was shocked slightly…was he trying to tell me something….but I didn't want to lesson to more lies, I was tiered of all the lies. "Why should I? So you can keep lying to me? Or keep playing with me?" I snapped

His hand dropped form my shoulder "that wasn't my intention from all of this, I wasn't lying I was-" _smack_ he didn't finish because he was staring at me shocked. His left check now red and bleeding, from the slash marks made by my claws. The small amount of blood was slowly dripped down from my razed hand.

My piercing glared was set on him "don't give me that damn…" I trailed off clamping my hands. Why couldn't I yell at him, he disserved every bit of it! I looked down "I don't under stand why you would torment me like this me like this…was every this you said just a lie?" I whispered

I felt helpless…hopeless

It was his time to glare and it almost made me jump out of my skin; his green eyes were focused, determined "like I said it's not what you think." He said rather flatly, I stared at him shocked "just give me a chance to tell you the truth…if you still feel the need to yell after that then I won't stop you" she smiled slightly at the last part, before his face was series again.

I blinked slightly stunned as he looked at me…what could it hurt? "fine" I muttered flatly, he twitched again… yes I wasn't going to let up… at lest not yet. I need to make sure his story was believable, and then I was pass judgment.

He took a deep breath before gently grabbing my hand and leading me back over to the hill. He told me to sit down but I didn't move my face impassive. He sighed again "all right" he muttered "Yoko Kurama is me in a scents but at the same time she's not." I blinked giving him a slightly confused face "after he was killed" I found my self twitching at that "he sent in soul into an unborn child's body; merging their souls into one. I'm the child if you haven't figured it out yet."

I blinked unable to say anything "you see.. Yoko is my soul… that's why I have his powers, the name Kurama is just what Hiei refers to me as. Although he's me he also isn't, I have my own life, memories…he's just a part of me. Who by the way can be, very irritating." He added, I smirked slightly at that before I looked down.

It all made scents to me now, why he had the powers and why I would always get that weird feeling like his demonic power was wavering. The only reason he had demonic power was because of Yoko being his soul. That's also why he probably had the necklace, I looked down at it for a moment there was still one thing I didn't under stand even after all of this. "Then why didn't you just tell me?"

He sighed looking away, his face slalom; what was the big deal I disserved to know right? He looked down refusing to look at me "Yoko wanted you to know…from the first time we both realized who you were" he muttered. I blinked, it didn't make much scents then if Yoko wanted me to know.

I had enough reason to ask "but then why…?"

He clenched his hands together, his demonic energy rising slightly "because I didn't want you to know he was still alive" he muttered. Anger hit me fast, a slow growl building up in my chest. He twitched again her hands tightened again " I just didn't want to loss you" he said suddenly.

My anger dissipated quickly as I stared at him "what do you mean..?" I was so confused why would he think he would loose me? My mind pounded as I tried to figure it out…wait could it be?

He saw my face when he glanced up and nodded slightly "I didn't want you to just want Yoko to take over…" he whispered pathetically "I wanted you to be with me, and I thought if you knew about Yoko then you'd forget about me and I loose you to him." he finished.

I stared at him for the longest time; my eye brows pulling together. I couldn't believe he would think such a thing. On the other hand I did try to brake up with him because I couldn't get over Yoko. Maybe he had every right to feel the way he did. I was quite for a moment, before I slowly reached out.

My hand reached out with my hand, slipping it under his chin. He blinked looking at me confused by my calm face. I smiled slightly "you're an idiot to ever think that." I muttered using my free hand to brush some of the hair out of his face "I do love Yoko; there's nothing that will ever change that." I agreed with him, he frowned.

"Then why are you even-" I put my middle finger over his lips and he stared at me, a little irritated because I stopped him from speaking. I lifted my finger smiled lightly.

"I wasn't done" I explained he blinked before sighing and waiting for me to contuse. "I love him but I'm afraid he's not the only one any more" I muttered he blinked once more what I said seeming to slowly sink in. I wasn't going to forget him; I never would.

I didn't have any more time before he pulled me into a hug, barring his face in y ebony hair. "Thank god, thank you" he muttered I only smiled rubbing his back. After a few moment of him calming down, I lifted his chin again, he looked so happy but didn't say a thing only pressed his lips to mine.


	15. Chapter 15: I'm not alone?

**ok i must say i had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so i hope you guys have just as much fun reading it **

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**I'm Not Alone?**

Did I even mention how much I hate humans, and not only that but their stupid games? "Ha! You lose Persian, take off your shirt!" I groaned loudly and glared at Yusaka, before throwing my blue shirt off. Yes I hate human games and yet the boys had some how talked me into strip poker…I hate them all. Of course I didn't mean it but at the moment I sure felt like I did.

Kurama laughed slightly as he sat next to me, oh yes he was playing too because if I had to play I was bring him down with me! By now I think every one had lost there shirts. Both of the humans; Yusaka and Kuwabara had been stripped down to there boxers and sox (I was really hoping they would take there socks off next…). Hiei wasn't playing; he was sitting in one of the cots staring out the only window, Shiori asleep below him. I don't know what had happened but those two sure got along.

So I sat there in pants and a bra, it didn't bother me at all really; I was use to the whole thing, even the Baka staring at me with drool. Kurama seemed to be confused bye my calmness, as he sat there with no shirt (it took me a while to get use to that) as his eyes wondering along. Yep Yoko was defiantly a part of him.

Sighing I looked at my new hand, rubbing my noise slightly. Yusaka snickered and I glared at him from the top of my cards. "Oh come on Persian its not like your not use to it." he snickered again. A slow growl vibrated from my throat as Kurama looked to Yusaka a ceruse exception on his face. I looked to the black hair boy my eyes narrowed but he only grinned "her second job; she works at a bar as a s-" wham! He was on the ground with Shiori on top of him growling.

I breathed out, thank you god! Or in this case, thank you Shiori!

Kurama looked to me his eye brows still razed in confusion, I looked up to the ceiling refusing to answer, and he wouldn't like the answer for sure if I told him. Yoko would like it even less because well… he'd over barring… Kuwabara blinked looking at his friend before laughing "your kidding she's a stripper!" wham! My boat hit his head… to late though.

I laughed slightly turning my gaze to Kurama, three words**: glaring **_**golden**_** eyes**. I bit my lip, you see Yoko didn't mind me undressing, he just didn't like the fact I was doing it in front of other people besides him. "Only when they need me; I'm normal just a waitress!" I defended my self… didn't help. He shook his head and I groaned "fine!" I would have to say I couldn't do that any more when I got back.

The whole time Yusaka and Kuwabara were laughing there asses off, Hiei had a stupid smirk on his face and Shiori sighed slightly. Well this was certainly something I would never live down. Kurama twitched before his eyes turned back to green, he shot a look at the two boys; they shut up pretty quickly.

He rapped an arm around my shoulder for a moment "don't worry about it Persian" he muttered. I nodded before a nock on the wooden door made my ears perk up. Who could that be? I wondered to my self. Blinking Kurama got up and pulled his shirt back on before walking over to the door.

When he opened the door, there was a girl out side. From where I was sitting, this is what I could see; the girl looked around 5 feet four with black long hair, there were dark blue bangs that covered her left eye. Her eyes were a dark green and she appeared to have black fox's ears and a tail with blue tips. Kurama blinked "can I help you?"

The girl pushed passed him looking around the room, bye now every one was tense, ready for some kind of attack. Her eyes stopped on me, before a huge grin plastered on to her face, I hunched slightly…waiting. "Cosine!" the girl squealed…wait, what? I blinked what the hell was she talking about?! Before I could ask she jumped, tackling me to the floor, my groan the only sound scents every one had gone dead silent.

I blinked again as she started babbling about how happy she was to find me alive and to find me famous at that. Scents when was my fame a good thing? Further more how was this girl who had proclaimed she was my cosine, when all of my family is gone? "Excuse me" the girl blinked at me and I smiled "would you do me a small favor?"

She smiled intestacy "sure!"

I cleared my throat "get the hell off of me!" I snapped she blinked looking at me before finally realizing that only was she on top of me but her eyes travel down from my face to see, that I had no shirt on. She squeaked before jumping up. Bye now the others had gotten out of what ever shell shock they had been in. Because moments later Yusaka and Kuwabara had a hold of her arms so she could do anything. She looked at them and screamed again from their lake of clothes.

I could under stand that, scream scent I knew for a fact I would be having nightmares about it as well. I stood up brushing my self off, she looked at me "I'm sorry Persian, I didn't mean to make you mad I was just so happy to see you alive!" she said smiling…ok what kind of drug was this girl on?

I sighed before walking up to her "all right sweet heart let me make one thing clear. I have no relatives, their dead, I should know, so there for you are not my cosine." I stated Shiori came up behind be her ears back protectively.

"But I am!" she shouted glaring slightly…wow mood swing "just let me explain" she said calmly. I sighed again looking to Kurama who was behind her incase he need to nock her out if she went nuts; he nodded his head slightly. I looked back to her and nodded my head. She smiled "all right. You see, your mother was from a different clan of Krons then your father's right?" I nodded my head once again; "well your mother had a younger brother." She stated

I blinked; that's right my mother, when she was still alive would tell me about my uncle, but one thing didn't add up "if that's true and you're his child then why do you have fox blood?" I asked my voice icy, my eyes narrowed. Every one looked surprised excepted for the girl and Kurama. I knew Kurama would be fine, he knew I hated bring up my dead family.

The girl smiled "oh that's simple" she said happily…again with the mood swings. "you see not long after your mother left my father fell in love with a fox demon who he found in the forest on day, she my mom." That would explain why I never hear of her, mating with some one out of the Kron clans (even out of each clan, my mother was looked down for that) was forbidden and the member would be banished from the clan.

I sighed before looking at Shiori; she nodded walking up to the girl and sniffing her. You see she can smell and tell what type(s) of blood run with a person's vanes just by smelling them; it was a rather good trick. I waited for her to tell me if she told the truth. Moments went by and hen Shiori looked to me _**"its Kron blood for sure"**_ she told me telepathically, I nodded and thanked her as she walked back behind me.

I looked at her for a few moments before sighing and pulling on my shirt. I looked to the boys "let her go" I told them they looked skeptical "she's telling the truth" I contused, I hear Hiei growl slightly still not convinced, but the two humans let the girl go and she rubbed her arms slightly.

She looked over to me before silently coming over and gently hugging me; blinking slowly I sighed before returning the gesture. It had been such a long time scents I had seen one of my kind…I saw Kurama smile at me from the corner of my eye. The girl let go "my names Rayne by the way" she said smiling I only nodded my head, before I was pushed out of the way?

Stumbling to the side, I felt some one catch me and I looked up to see Kurama. I blinked before looking to see who had pushed me and saw it was Hiei? He was standing narrowed eyed at the Rayne "I don't believe you" he snapped, she blinked slightly as he walked closer putting a finger on his forget glaring "your to cheerful to be related to Persian" he snapped.

Oh…thanks Hiei. I frowned glaring at Hiei before I realized I wasn't the only one who was. Rayne was glaring to, it was a menacing one to, her eyes had turned black. What was with this girl was she PMSing or something? She growled while Hiei just razed an eye brow crossing his arms "Baka Onna" he muttered. Rayne's eye twitched before her hand twitched and suddenly the boot I had hit Kuwabara with was air born and nailed Hiei in the back of his head knocking him down to the ground.

Rayen smirked as the boys just stared at the rather dazed Hiei on the ground. I couldn't help it, I stared laughing. Rayne fallowed my as we both just laughed uncontrollably, apparently we both had a twisted, scents of hummer. I hear Kuwabara muttered something to Yusaka like "maybe they are related."

Rayne stayed for a while as we talked and got to know each other; I found out her team was also in this torment and she really hoped they would just drop out soon. She apparently wonted nothing to do with it. "well I've got to get back before they start looking for me, team leaders a real 'must not talk to other teams' kind of person" she giggled for some reason but I didn't question her.

I nodded my head "just be careful" I said she nodded her head before getting up and walking out the door closing it behind her. I sat there for a moment, lessoning to the two spirit detective chat in the back round. All this time I though I had been alone but I wasn't.

"You all right?" I looked up to see Kurama who sat down next to me I smiled before tilting my head and resting is on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's nice to know I'm not alone."

* * *

and thats where i stop, i dont know when i'll get the next one up, because at the moment i'm not sure what to do; i've got what i want to do for like the next 5 chapter after the this next chapter one but... i shall try to think of something, so please forgive me for the delay on the next chapter. 


	16. Chapter 16: Betrayed

i'm so sorry it took so long to getting one out, but i did make it extra long. and if its slightly confusing go back to the first chapter and read the intor, that should help to peace it together .

* * *

Chapter Sixteen 

Betrayed

_The dull gray light of the demonic sun that came shining on my closed eyes made sleep impossible. I didn't want to get up…not just yet; I was too committable at the moment. I lay in a warm lap, arms tightly linked around my middle. My ears twitched slightly as a warm breath hit them every few moments, I was safe here, and it felt good._

_After a few minutes something brushed over my left cheek, a low voice muttering out my name telling me to wake up. No…I didn't want to, so I groaned and rolled over slightly pressing into the warm skin behind me. I could feel the vibrations of his soft laugh. I felt a pair of teeth gently take hold of one of my ears pulling on his slightly. _

_Groaning again I gave up, slowly opening my eyes, the slight pain of a sharp light hitting them before it went away. Blinking a few times I looked around. There was a shallow lake in front of me; light was pouring in though the branches of the trees around us. I blinked again feeling a slight pull on my ear again. Looking up I saw Yoko smiling at me, it was a smile that held a slight sad ring to it, but still a smile. Beside us still in a deep sleep was Shiori, curled up in her small cat form her chest moving up and down slowly as she dreamed. _

_I smiled back my hand reaching up to scratch one of his ears. Moments later he had let go of my ear, simply leaning into my touch. I smirked turning around in his grip and contusing the motion. His golden eyes slid half way shut "nnn…you don't fight fare." I only smiled at him, he looked to adorable when he couldn't fight back!_

_Tilting my head I moved closer to his ear "never have and never will I fight fair" I said coolly. He laughed slightly before pulling away from be and softly running his figures though my hair. _

_We'd been slowly traveling for a week in this forest, simply trying to lay low and get our strength back. Well that what Yoko said we were doing, I had my energy back and I knew he did too but he was still trying to heal from a wound to the heart. Only a week ago we'd lost our friend and partner Kuronue. It tore Kurama apart to leave his best friend behind in that place. I closed my eyes I could still see the bat demons face as he shouted at us to run and get out of there. I remember after we got out and were a safe distance away how angry Yoko was with him self, how he cursed him self and 'that damn pendent' as he put it. I remember how I had held him that night the silver fox demon did not cry but made a low sad wining sound. _

_Sighing I looked back at the fox demon who was still showing a sad smile. Reaching up I lightly placed a kiss on his lips before getting up, his grip was lose and easy to get out of now. He watched me as I walked over to the lake and cupped some water in my hands. Staring at the refection my eyes travel to a marking on my shoulder. The out line of his rose whip behind a part of golden eyes was his mark. Kurama had given me the mark the day after Kuronue had died and in a pelage of love I gave him my innocents. _

_Splashing the water in my face I let it drip down in tiny rivers as I thought. I hadn't given him my mark he had said if any one knew he had a mate it would put me in danger. Though I was irritated and knew it was more a matter of his pride I didn't argue. _

_After a few moments I rubbed my face getting the water out of my eyes, two strong arms rapped around me from behind. Smiling I looked up at the silver fox spirit who was gazing down at me before looking to our reflection. We stayed like that for a few minutes as his eye held a thoughtful look. I didn't say anything, I knew how to wait, to let him think when he need to. _

_After I little bit he sighed "I'll go find some for us you eat" he muttered, I nodded my head and he let go of me. I turned to watch him change forms. In his place stood a dog sized fox with red eyes, Yoko's clothes at his feet. He eyed me for a moment before he turned and went tromping off into the forest. _

_"Be safe" I muttered to my self before looking at the lake again, "I should take this opportunity to get clean." I muttered before slipping off my dark purple halter and black pants before stepping to the cold water. A small shiver ran up my spine as I tried to shake it off. After a moment I took a deep breath and dived all the way into the icy water. The bold move made shock run though my body before it became use to the temperature._

_For a long moment I kept my eyes closed as I sunk further and further in the cold water thinking. It was almost frightening how we had lost almost how every thing had starting going down hill in the last four years. Four years ago, Yomi started acting up, taking risk that killed too many of our friends and comrades. After a long talk with Kuronue and my self, Yoko made the choice; we had to get ride of Yomi. So he sent a bounty hunter after him and that was the last time we ever saw him. A year later, our hide out was discovers and a band of vengeful demons attacked us. Shiona was killed, Kuronue had been in trouble and she saved him bye taking down the demon but his sword had gone though her chest. In a horrible twist of fait Shiona revealed a secret love for the bat demon before she was dead. And now even Kuronue was gone; in four years our numbers had depleted from five to two plus Shiori. _

_My eyes shot open suddenly, something was rapped around my leg! I couldn't swim up! The dark water was almost to dents to see though as I struggled to get my hands to reach for what was around my leg. My limbs were going slightly numb from the lake of oxygen, no! I could die like this, it was so stupid! _

_Finally I got what ever it was off of my leg and started to swim… but which way was up? This was bad, how could I be so stupid. The last of the air in my lungs was gone as I pushing my self up. My legs hurt so badly, but I could see light up ahead, yes I would make it! _

_Moments later broke the surface, gasping from air, how could I have thought I was going to die like that, how stupid of me. My limbs tried to keep me up but I was have problems maybe it had been a mistake to get into the icy water? I groaned slightly before something suddenly raped around my waist...arms?_

_At first I though it must be Yoko, but how had he gotten back to quickly? "Looks like you could use some help" that wasn't Yoko! The voice was calm and soft, defiantly male…and some how it sounded like some one I knew… but who? Wait a minute who cares who it is, there touching me when I long have under garments on! _

_"Let. Go. Of. Me." Venom was in each word, as I stated it. The arms around my waist loosened and then let go, before a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards shore. I growled again but the man didn't lesson as he dragged me to shore. As soon as my feet touched ground I yanked my arm way and wheeled around punching the guy blindly in the face. He fell under the water and I only caught a glimpse of orange hair, but I didn't care as I ran out of the water and pulled on my cloth in under a minute. _

_I heard the man resurface face "damn it lady, it that was you…" he had trailed of because I had turned around; and I stood frozen staring at him. Dark orange hair, black cat ears and green eyes. There was a bandages type head band on his forehead and around his head and dark red scare on his cheek. All the same all we could do was stare before he took in a breath "…P-Persian?"…Leon. _

_The boy that thought was dead. The person that had been my first love. He was standing there in the water, shirtless, scars were all over his body…but he was there. How could this have been possible, I thought for sure he had died over a century ago. _

_He was out of the water moments later and he ran up to be- almost tackling me in fact. His arms pulled my into a tight hug "I can't believe it… after all this time… you're alive… and you're here." He muttered I could feel one of his hands running though my hair, but I just stood there in silent shock. It took me a moment but I gently hug him back. We stayed like that for a few moments before his hands pushed on my shoulders so he could look at me "but how I though for sure the slayers had killed you!?"_

_I sighed before walling over to a fallen try and sitting down, the shock was gone now but my mind was still slightly fuzzy. He blinked her ears twitching as he fallowed me over and sat down next to me "they didn't kill me they were planning to sell me to the highest bidder in the black market." I corrected. His looked stunned before furry filled his face._

_It was finny in all my young years of knowing him, I'd never seen such a drastic change is personality, but people change. "But they didn't" I continued "I was lucky enough that some one saved me, Shiori found me." I nodded over to the still sleeping fur ball. He sighed in relief before he picked up one of my hands and held it in both of his._

_"Its amazing" he muttered his thumb was still stroking mine "we found each other again" I realized then that he was moving closer to me. "We can finally be together." He whispered, I had to rip my hand from his and stand up to miss his kiss. I felt the blood drain from my face. He didn't know, he hadn't seen the mark. He still loved me…he looked shocked by my action and looked at me his brow frowning. "Persian…what's the matter?" _

_I shook my head trying to clear it, how was I going to tell him? I had moved on? That I…I bit my lip before looking at his face frigid. "I'm sorry…" I finally choked out he frowned getting up and walked toward me but shook my head again and he stopped. "Leon…" I swallowed hard "I…I have a mate" I said finally stated, before I looked up at him._

_His face looked extremely hurt before it turned enraged "what!" he snapped and closed the distance "that do you mean? How could you do this to be, we meant so much to each other before-?"I cut in_

_"We were young Leon, besides I thought you were dead" he frowned again "I wasn't going to wait for a ghost Leon…even if that was so…. I just don't fell that way about you any more." I muttered out. He looked like I had ripped his heart out before he sighed._

_"I… under stand" he said finally "I guess if had found some one…like you did I would feel the same." He shook his head looking at me "who is it?"_

_"Me" we both turned to see my mate, the silver fox demon, Yoko Kurama. I sighed as Yoko walked over her golden eyes slightly narrowed as her stopped next to me his arms crossed. Where had been sleeping I saw was looked to be some kind of fruit. Leon stared at me for the longest time, glancing at Yoko every once in a while. I admit I would have been in shock to, unless you lived under a rock you knew of Yoko Kurama and his cold heart. _

_They were wrong. Even if that's what he seemed to be I had never excrescent that side of him when he was alone with me. It was an act to make he self feared to make it easier to steal, because some of the guards would run. "How..?" Leon said stunned I smiled slightly._

_"Yoko's the one who saved me Leon, I was taken into his band of thieves a long time ago." He blinked confused as I explained "you haven't heard of The Black Rose?" I smirked next to me Yoko smirked as well, his hand coming to rest on my shoulder, quitly lessoning to our conversation. _

_He knew who Leon was, I had told him long ago, he knew how I felt about it, how I had felt about him. But he also knew that I didn't carry the spark for him any more, Kurama was the one I loved and he knew that. _

_"You've changed" Leon said quietly looking down, his eyes shadowed by his wet hair. His ear pressed back, I frowned. It was true I had changed; I remembered when I had been care free and happy, a smile always on my face. But that was a long time ago, I was a cold hearted demon at my core. I killed who ever threatened me and stole with out thinking much of it. yes I had changed but it didn't bother me, I have happy in my own way I had my best friend and my mate and that's all I needed couldn't he under stand that?_

_"You were supposed to be mine" he snapped suddenly his voice cold and icy, Yoko tensed beside me as his demonic energy shot up in anger. _

_"Leon…" I sighed before walking forward, Yoko's grip tightened and I looked at him he face said 'don't'. "It's ok" I assured him, he stared at me for the longest time before he let go of me slowly. I smiled slightly before walking toward Leon closing the gap "I'm sorry"._

_His fist we're clenched "I can't have you…" he seemed to be talking to him self, I frowned even more. I felt so bad, he'd been holding on to the little hope that I was alive all this time that we could be together again… I had broken that hope. _

_My hand reached out my hand to touch him, " oh Leon-" I stopped because something stabbed into the middle of my chest at that moment. At first I felt no pain, shock took its hold on me again. My eyes looked down and widened, Leon's Weapon; his boomerang sword was in my chest blood pouring from the wound._

_"Persian!" I heard Yoko scream but it was drowned out, I was looking at Leon._

_He smirked looking me his eyes glowing red "if I can't have you no one will!" he snapped pushing the blade in further. I gaped slightly, not even a minute had passed. _

_Vines shot up from the_

* * *

(that line isn't there but it wont come out)_ground suddenly rapping around Leon and yanking him to the ground the blade being pulled out as he snarled in anger. Two arms rapped around me from behind picking me up. Yoko's expression was horrifying as he cradled me in his arms before he took off into the forest. I saw Shiori staring at me as we the scene disappeared from view._

* * *

"Yo Persian!" some body was shaking me "would you wake up all ready!" I groaned my eyes slowly opening, to the black hair spirit detective, Yusaka. He grinned at me "about time, now come on we need to get to the ring!" he said. Blinking I slowly sat up and got up. 

Changing my clothes I thought about that memory and what it had lead up to…"hurry up !" He shouted again. Groaning I grabbed my swords and ran out of the teams sleeping area and to where every one was. Shiori would be with our team this time, the battles would be harder now and we would need her healing powers.

With that Yusaka nodded and we all started for the ring.


	17. Chapter 17: takeover

ok that took way to long for me to right this, i am so sorry it took so long! school has been murder! well happy Halloween guys and i hope to have the next chapter out soon**  
**

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho if i did i wouldn't me writing this!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Takeover**

The crowed was roaring, cheering for blood and gore. They were cheering for our death, and so far they might get it. The semifinals were harder then I though it would be. The score was tied one to one. Our appoint was called 'Crystal Callers' and they were not what I had been expecting.

I looked to my side Kuwabara laid on the ground knocked out, his body bloody but his wounds were being healed By Shiory, who's paw was on his chesty and was glowing white.

Hiei was sitting on the bench looking beat up, but at lest he had one, his dragon had been very helpful.

Our appoints had the advantage; in a twisted of fate and the roll of a dice each of there members could challenge any of us. Hiei and Kuwabara were out. And now they were thinking about how would go next. Really I didn't care too much, all day I had been irritable, that stupid memory I hated it. Leon had betrayed me and… I shook my head.

Kurama gave me a worried look and I smiled slightly at him. Yusaka put his fist into his other hand "come on now, let gets this going" he yelled the three people left on to go for the Crystal Callers looked over, two girls and one Boy. One of the girls smirked and jumped up into the ring.

She had dark brown hair that almost reached the ground in its tight braid. Her gray eyes were scanning our group; they went to Kurama for a moment. I could see his body stiffen slightly. A low growl came from my chest at that.

I couldn't help it; I didn't want him to get hurt. The girl smirked looking to me tilting her head and blinking at me. Slowly her hand razed "I challenge you, Shadow Slayer" she pointed at me with a slender pail fingered, before turning it to flip me off. My eyes narrowed slightly.

We stared for a long moment giving each other death glares. "Fine" I muttered taking a step forward, a hand suddenly was on my shoulder. I blinked looking over my shoulder. Kurama was looking at me strangely.

"You didn't have top do that…" he muttered. I blinked before smiling. He saw right though me. The girl had originally wanted to fight Kurama but my growl was a taunted that she under stood. I had dared her to fight me, and she had excepted.

I tilted my head "it ok, I really need to get my mind off something's" I muttered lowly. He frowned and I smiled again removing his hand before kissing his check. I staying there for a moment "my mind won't let me forget the past" I whispered. Before turning and walking up to the ring, but I didn't miss his sad, stunned look.

He knew what I meant; and it wasn't just the memories; lately Draia had been trying to get out and I didn't know how much longer I could deal with it.

We walked to the center of the ring; staring at each other she smirked "it will be fun to take you down; you're a decrease to think you use to be known as a roll model thief" she sneered.

I smiled slightly "trust me I know and if I had the choice I would go back to it" I answered she scowled at me.

"Raven VS Persian….begin!"

She was fast, my eyes darted around as she ran around me, and there was something in her hands now. And then she was gone. I looked around my body was tense and ready.

The sound of something cutting the air made my ears twitch and I quickly took out one of my swords moments later it was blocking a clear chained scythe, making it almost impossible to see when it was swung. "Nice try" I said flatly. Raven smirk before pulling back and running again.

This time I ran at her instead, I wanted to get this done. She swung her scythe again and I jumped over the chain and kicked her in the chest. She groan and fell to the ground, I smirked slightly "but not nice enough" I muttered.

"Wanna bet?" she muttered her hand moved. The hand holding the chain. My eyes widened and I jumped back trying to doge the incoming blade. But I didn't make it. Half way though my jump I felt the pain of something slicing through the flesh on my leg.

I landed unsteadily on the ground my hand going to my now bleeding leg. "Damn it" I muttered lowly.

_**"That was pitiful, how could you fall for that Persian dear"**_

"Shut up" I snapped at Draia before standing up, Raven was up and waiting a smirk playing on her face. I grunted slightly before setting down my swords, they would be in the way. "All right, time to be series." I muttered before taking a fighting stance.

"Persian" I heard Kurama muttered quietly, I took a second glance to see his worried look but had no time to do anything more before I hear the wind being cut again.

Raven's clear weapon slashed down at me as I dogged, looking like I was almost dancing in the steps I took to avoid her attacks. This was my family's technique. "Hold still damn it!" she snapped at me I smirked before moving towards her.

In a spilt second I reached down my leg and pulled out a small knife from my boot. I turned and swung my leg to kick her. Raven raised her arms crossing then to block it, perfect.

In a flash I used the knife to pin one of the links of the chained scythe to the ground. I heard Raven gasp when she pulled up and found she couldn't move her weapon any more.

It was my turn to smirk as I landed and extended my claws "shadow claws!" the blue and black crescents flew out. Raven scream at two of them sliced her sides and she fell to the ground.

Jumping back a few feet my hands resting at my sides as watched Raven groan in pain hugging her sides as she tried to get up. "You damn bitch" she hissed finally on her feet again.

I smirked "that's me" I muttered in a fighting stance again. I hear Yusuke and Kuwabara laughing at my statement. Raven glared growling slightly as she lifted her hand and started to chant in some unknown tong.

Something in the back of my mind told me this wasn't good. I backed up some and she smirked at my calculating face "…Crystal Trap!" was the last thing she shouted before her hand slammed on to the ground.

My eyes winded as I jumped up seeing the ground sharpened and several large spikes sprang up and headed strait for me. I landed before having to jump again. There was no way out. Raven laughed "your tapped like the rat you are Shadow slayer!" a scream ran though my body as pain sliced into the skin of my side and I fell hard onto the ground.

I welt the blood of my wound flooding the floor around me. I could hear the guy's voice calling for me Kurama's was scared. I groaned hearing the announcer starting to count.

1...!

I took in a deep breath my heart was acing as she made it her time to talk.

_**"Let me out Persian dear, you'll be killed"**_ she purred

I tried not to gag to my self trying to push her thoughts way.

2...!

_**"Oh don't be like that, if you don't let me out you will surely loss and that would be pitiful for you to do so for a lower A class demon."**_

No… I though I could let her, I could do this on my own, I had to.

3…!

_**"I promise I want hurt your little friends dear, I'll just win this for you"**_

Her promises were always empty though. How could I trust her? She tried to kill Yoko?

4…!

I groaned again I was losing my grip any way I could almost feel my eyes turning red. Do you promises….?

_**"Yes, and if I don't I will surely let you back out."**_

I groaned again I had no choice time…was running short.

5…!

Fine…

I saw a cruel smile on her lips moment later and I knew I had just made the stupidest mistake of my life.

6…!

A scream ran though my body as I was pushing back in to my mind. I saw peaces of my hair turn red and tasted the iron of my blood in my mouth. I was able to turn my gaze only slightly at I lost control of my body and Draia stood up. The last thing I saw was the horrified expression of Kurama's face and Draia's laughter as I fell into darkness.


	18. Chapter 18: Draia

ag i'm sorry this took so long to get out guys, things have been buys and truely this was a very hard chapter to wright.

also, i know my spelling is not that good, and though i am working on it, nothing is just fixed like that so i'm asking is any one is a Bata reader if they would mind editing my stories? email me if you would like too.

* * *

**Chapter eighteen: Draia…**

_"I'm sorry my daughter, I do not ask your forgiveness for what I have caused you to have. Please under stand I did it out of love and I did not know that the elders of my clan would do such a thing..."_

It's always strange when Draia takes over. Because in a way I am still there, I feel every thing, I see everything; I hear and smell everything as if it was me. But it is not me… I do not move my body or say the words that come from my mouth when Draia is in control.

She is me, but she is not. I am there and yet I am not.

She has the same feels as me…the same memories as me… the same people around us. We are the same and yet we are not. It's my fault in a way she is different; all of my problems all of my guilt is thrown on to her and her mind has become tormented and twisted.

And now, now I watch, like as if I'm watching TV or maybe like as if I was paralyzed and a mute at the same time. Unable to do anything. I just sit in the darkness of my heart and watch.

I felt the tug of my lips as she smirked evilly, her eyes were looking about the arena. Her eyes landed on that of the red head and I felt my lips stretch into a wider smirk.

Kurama was starting at me… at Draia, his face frozen in fear, in pain. His eyes almost looked yellow like Yoko was suffering as well. I could under stand why and yet I wish he would not blame him self.

Yoko had been the person to help me suppress and lock Draia away.

He was the one to save me from my self; so I would not be trapped ever again in the shadows of my heart.

And now…

I was trapped again.

Draia laughed suddenly my distorted voice was shill and low. "Well, well it looks like I get to have some fun now eh?" she seemed to be talking to know one and turned to look at Raven.

Raven looked confused and scared, my demonic ora had raised now. Draia like to show off how powerful I was, I tended to not show more then needed… there was that one different to use as well.

As Draia turned to Raven I knew they would start fighting. So I blocked it out.

I didn't want to see what Draia would do to her, I new it would not me a pretty site.

But also…

I had something on my mind… and it was the story my mother had told me about how Draia came to be.

My parents…

My mother…

She had done it out of love and I did not blame her for it.

Karon had been from a different clan, and she meant my father when he had come there to have a clan leader meeting….this is her story.

_The wind blew a harsh wind of winter, making a girl's long blond hair dance with it, her Black Panther ears pressing ageist her head from the cold. Her winter dress of red fabric and black chest armor, matching the ones on her lower legs and think leather boots. _

_She sighed before hopping from the tree she had been resting in. Her light blue eyes scanned the winter land touched with the white snow leaving everything around her dormant. _

_The Gathering of the Clan leaders was ending soon, she frowned… she wasn't happy about that part. _

_That meant he was leaving_

_Leaving her…_

_"It's not fair" the twenty two year old grumbled; kick a rock the snow on it flying father then the stone. She huffed crossing her arms the wind tossing her hair again, her dress clattered on her legs and she shiver._

_Arms rapped around her and she stiffened "hmm… your going to get sick out her" a low voice muttered in her twitching ear._

_She laughed slightly relaxing "you know that isn't true, it's just a whim parents say to get their kids in side."_

_The voice chuckled_

_The golden haired girl turned to look at the black haired Panther demon._

_Cole._

_He was the youngest clan leader in history only two years older then her self. His eyes were the same color as hers only darker. He ruled the clan east of hers and was know to be a skilled fighter._

_There was one more thing too._

_She was madly in love with him…_

_But it was not meant to be, the elders of her clan had forbidden them from ever marking one another. _

_Her clan was unlike the other three and did not like to have mating between clans. _

_It was rather unfair…_

_So they spent most of that day with each other, giving secret kisses and forbidden promises that they wish they could have._

_As the sun was setting Cole held Karon between his legs, his arms around her waist as they sat leaning on a tree. _

_Cole leaned down to her ear after a bit "Karon… I want you to come with me" he muttered. She sighed shaking her head._

_"You know I can't…"_

_"On your land"_

_"But the elders-"_

_"Once your no longer on your clans land they can not interfere… please Karon…I love you, come with me back to my home." He muttered licking her ear. _

_Karon looked at the snowy hills, she wanted to so badly say yes, she wanted to be with him forever. It was all so tempting._

_But what of her clan?_

_He was right once she was off their land it was unlawful to come after her, but that would mean she could never come back._

_She closed her eyes, her mind was racing she could not come up with a yes or a no. _

_They stayed quit for a long time, thinking, waiting, hoping…_

_Cole prayed that she would come, he did not want to leave her, his heart would surely die of sadness. None of the females of his clan felt right for him. _

_But she did_

_Everything about her was perfect for him._

_He wanted her to have his mark and to be at his side as he ruled the western clan. He wanted to be with her forever._

_The sun was touching the land now as it began to disappear behind the white hills._

_And then her answer came_

_"Yes… talk me with you" she whispered._

_He couldn't have be4en happier as he turned her to kiss her passionately, excitement running though his veins. _

_She was his…_

_She had chosen him over her clan. _

_And so the two ran that night taking nothing with them, and only leaving they foot prints in the snow._

_But little did they know as they crossed the bored line to freedom that Karon's clan elders were dooming her. _

_With their powerful ora they cursed the golden haired panther demon: that there first born kin would suffer with another personality craving blood and destruction. _

Only a few years later was I born and so I bore the curse her elders had given her. Three years after I was born my sister came to be and we were very happy.

But on my sixth birthday Draia appeared for the first time. Thought no one was killed my family was never the same. They soon found out what was wrong and my mother blamed her self.

When I was ten my mother was out on a mission and didn't make it back alive, she died instantly when the target came up behind her and brook her neck…

My father would always say she was a very strong person and she died very nobly, I agree with him and as I think about how Draia came to be…

I do not feel anger to my mother for I would have done the same thing.


	19. Chapter 19: Saved

ag sorry this took so long, it was a hard chapter to put on papper. andy way hope you like it, and have a happy New year!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Saved

When my dream of mom mother's past was over I was thrown back into reality. It took me quite a few moments to realize that I was still trapped in my mind and Draia was still in control. I knew this because I was still paralyzed and enable to talk on my own.

There were two things that I saw next.

The battle was over, I could hear the shouts of the demons around me, I could feel Raven's blood on my hands and saw her body laying pail and lifeless a few feet to my left.

There was a whole in her caller bone…

Draia hand broken her neck by sinking her hand into the girl's flesh and taking hold of the bone it's self.

If I could have I would have shivered at that thought.

But what I saw next made me fell two things: happiness and **horror**.

Standing in front of Draia only feet away, his shoulder bleeding was the person I thought I would never see again…

His long hair still reminded me of stare dust even if it was now dipped in blood from his shoulder. His pail skin held golden eyes that held pain and determination.

Determination – to set me free

Pain – because he hadn't been able to stop this from happening.

A scowl was placed on his face while his hands laid flecked at his sides.

…_Yoko_

I felt my lips pull in to a smirk as Draia stared at the fox, only then did I realize some of the blood on my hands was Yoko's as well as Raven's.

I wanted to scream to tell him I was sorry but I could not speak throw my self any more.

A low growl came up from the fox's chest as he barred his teeth, I could see that people were leaving the arena, not many wanted to be in the way of the angry legend. "Let her go Draia" his voice was just as beautiful as I remembered it only it held anger.

I felt my lips twitch again before Draia throw her head back and her disjointed voice let out a loud laugh. Yoko growled again a frown on his face as he stared at Draia's red eyes.

She contused to giggle.

"My dear Yoko why would I do that? It's taken me so long to get out, and now I will stay out! Let Persian feel what I have felt for too long!" she shouted in a child like voice that sounded all to out of place on her.

The fox's frown deepened.

"You weren't even supposed to exist Draia, this is Persian's life now let her go!" he was always trying to defend me…

My mouth suddenly pulled down into a smug frown "is that supposed to make me fell better?" Yoko twitched; he knew he had made a mistake now. "I am real Yoko dear, just as real as Persian is, I disserve to life too!" she shouted in anger.

Yoko hissed slightly "No Draia, you do not have a life, not a real one all you wish for it blood, blood and destruction!" his eye grow hard "and I will be damned it you take the person I love away from me."

It was funny in a way to see him, and how it seemed like nothing had changed for him; he acted the same as always and seemed just as territorial of me as well.

Yoko's hand flexed before he ran forward, I felt my self smirk again before I was moving. Draia seemed to want to get away from the last of the people that were still watching. I saw Shiori from the corner of my site, she looked worried, very worried.

Draia jumped and was on the ground outside the stadium in no time, I could feel she slightly worried self. She knew that Yoko was strong that he didn't give up. She also knew that she couldn't kill him any way because even though she was different from me she still had my feelings, so she still loved Yoko.

I could hear Yoko pursuing after her, his foot steps were quite and I wished he would hurry so I could touch him again. Draia growled and made a sharp turn into the forest running as fast as possible.

I admit I was not in the best shape any more because I was always riding Shiori…but that was good in this case it meant Draia could not run for much longer.

My sides were starting to hurt and Yoko was getting closer I could smell his rose like scent. Vines suddenly shot out from the ground and tried to catch Draia. She hissed and jumped over them one touched my ankles but she didn't seem to realize it as she kept going.

I heard Yoko let out a frustrated sigh and then nothing. Draia looked behind her for a moment and I saw nothing, she stood there for a good five minutes waiting… had he given up on me?

Draia smirked.

No he couldn't!

Why would he very do such a thing to me?! I want to scream I wanted to cry why would he do this? There had to be some expiation…

Wait…

Maybe he was…yes! That was it!

If I could have smirk I would have and even before Draia had a chance to read my thoughts there was a sudden rustled to her left. She turned to see a vine making the noise, using a brush and some leaves. Her eyes widened as she realized

But it was too late

Something tackled us from behind.

I felt the slight stink of twinges and rocks dig slightly into my skin as hand rolled her over and pinned her arms above her. She struggled as Amber eyes glared at her.

Draia could not use ghost form, only I could, she never really knew how. I always frond that slightly strange but then again who know I guess its just a flaw she has.

"This is where it ends Draia" Yoko said firmly his grip on my wrist tightening. She struggled even more.

"Its not fare!" she hissed "I want a life too!" she cried.

"Maybe if you didn't do this to Persian she would ask Koenma to give you one!" he snapped, at this she stopped and simply stared at him.

It was true I had thought about doing this because I thought it was unfair top her as well. But I had never asked…not yet but maybe it was time I started to really think about it, that would make every one happy…well maybe not Koenma but I could care less for him.

Yoko took his chance when she froze and leaned down pressing his lips on mine lovingly. As soon as this happen I could fell hr control slipping and mine coming back.

It was weird yes, but in a way it made scents. Draia was a person of hate and destruction, so her weakness would be the opposite…passionate and really love.

A minute passed and before I knew it I was pushed back into my body. I blinked few times trying to get use to it again. I did not hear Draia, and that was nice. But my thoughts did not get far until they were on the silver fox that was now kissing me.

I didn't have to think after that as my arms rapped around his neck and I kissed him back. His eyes snapped open and met my now blue eyes. And his lips twitched up on mine.

He growled playfully and kissed me harder, this time, it felt like longing… like it had been forever. And really it had been pretty darn close. But that didn't matter any more; we were both alive now and together.

I don't know how long we spent just saying how much we missed each other silently but after a while Yoko got up. He was smiling as he helped me up and pulled me close "even though I saw throw the red head's eyes I didn't believe it and now, now I know for sure that you aren't a dream…your alive… thank the gods your alive" he muttered putting my hair.

It had come to me at some point that I, realized I was still wounded but I ignored it the best I could pressing my face into his chest and nodded my head "I saw your body" I muttered after a long moment "Koenma had told me you had died and then I saw your body…." My voice sounded more like a whimper now as her tightened his hold.

"Come on" he muttered letting go, and gently taking my hand "lets find a place to lay down so I can look at your wound." He muttered, I nodded slightly before he picked me up he seemed to be clingy (not that I minded)…and then he was running.


	20. Chapter 20: moments of hope

Chapter 20: Moments of Hope

I'm not sure when Yoko and I returned to came, all I know is that every one had been asleep by then, expect Shiori that is. Yoko greeted her, pet the sun cougar's head and smiled at me before he disappeared again leaving behind Kurama who had looked quite sadden. But I wasn't sure maybe he was just tiered…

Its morning now every ones still asleep expert…

Kurama

I think I've hurt him, the look on his face last night is proof of that. I had been rather stupid; I had known that Kurama could see everything I did with Yoko because Yoko had said he had been watching me all of this time. I can only image how painful it must have been.

Even after I had promised I had broken it as soon as Yoko appeared.

I'm a selfish, ignorant fool…

I shook my head and sat up, maybe if I got some fresh air it would help me think. I left rather quickly and left our building – it was only just sun rise.

And just like that I started walking.

I didn't know where I was going or how far but the guilt on my body seemed to be dragging me down. Why had I done that, yes I had missed Yoko and yes I had loved seeing him again. But I shouldn't have done so much. So many kisses, so many 'I missed you 's so many 'I love you 's.

I wonder how many wounds I gave him…

I had told him it didn't matter and that I would always be with him but…had I ever said 'I love you'?

No…

Finally I sat down under a large tree, it was bare from the winter cold – cold just like me.

Shaking my head I let it fall in my waiting hand "damn it, damn it!" I snapped to my self, I had to find a way to fix this I need to make things right before noon! Noon was when the final round would begin, I'd forgotten the name of the team… but that didn't matter right now, I had to figure out what to do…

"Dug your self in a hole girl?"

I looked up blankly before I raised an eye brow, Hiei was standing in front of me "err..?"

He snuffed "I though you were Koenma's best, besides the SDF and get you look like nothing more then a broken down kitten" my eye twitched slightly before I sighed a looked down.

"I am one of the best" I muttered "one of the best _fighters_ that is" I clarified.

He snuffed again "stupid excuse." did he have to be so damn blunt about it? So looked me in the eyes then, his red eyes annoyed "get off your soap box and on to your feet Shadow Slayer, no reason to mope for no reason".

That made me growl "nothing? I hurt someone, how is that nothing!?" I snapped, Hiei rolled his eyes and looked at me sharply, before grabbing me by the collar and bringing me to eye level.

"Toughen up the last fight is in less then 6 hours, pull your self together!" I growled again my feet on the grounded as I shoved him away.

"Don't touch me forbidden one and telling me what to do is not in your best interested" I growled.

He only raised an eye brow before smirked "that's better" he muttered, before he suddenly had be hanging from a tree branch, me up side down and only one part of me on the other side. A hand was holding me up….by my tail. How dare he when I get down from here I'm going to hurt him, no one touch my tail! Of coarse for now I couldn't do anything, because with out control of my tail one it would be hard to move and two, I would be very clumsy.

It was silent for a long moment

"Now are you going to lesson?" Hiei said flatly, I only glare, helpless to do anything else, he smirked "you didn't hurt any one, he under stand idiot" he said bluntly, with that he let go and I, sad fell on my head, my tail had gone numb.

I hear his foot steps as he walked away. I was quite for a bit, unmoving. Not so much because of my poor tail but because I was thinking about what he had said. Maybe he was right, maybe Kurama was ok, maybe I should stop thinking of the most negative result. Of coarse I would have to find the redhead and ask him to be sure…

I smiled though and sat up looking in the direction I had heard the fire demon leave, he was a strange one, but some how I think he really cared, if not about me then fore Kurama I think they were buddies or something (which seemed impossible to me). I shifted a bit before looking up at the sky "thanks Hiei" I muttered, before I stood and went to go look for the redhead.

* * *

ag i know its sort but that seemed like a good stopping spot, sorry its taking so long, school is horror! lol, i'll try to do better till then, please review 


	21. Chapter 21: Rain

I am soooo sorry! this chapter has taken forever to write! but is should be weirth it, every thing starts to fall in to place in the next chapter and you are in fore a suprise with this one!

* * *

Chapter twenty-one:

Rain

Rain – there are so many symbols that it stands for; purity, clean, new life… how come then does it rain when something bad is afoot or has happened? Because it stands for sorrow too, my father would say "when it rains it means someone has died or is going to die and the stars are crying from them".

So does that mean some one would die today then? I guess so, for in the final rounds only one team will survive.

Yes – it was raining when Kurama and I made it to the grounds where our team was waiting. Hiei had been right, Kurama was fine, though he was a bit sad still, but he said he would tell me, when the time was right. I believed he would know, and so I would wait.

The rain is always cold in demon world, like melted ice; it would make a human shiver, as Yusuke and Kuwabara found out. I saw Kurama shiver once in a while, after all he was human he could not help it. Hiei looked annoyed by the rain, being a fire demon, I expected as much. I was fine with the cold water that was slowly soaking my clothes and hair, Shiori sat next to me in silences her glassy blue eyes staring forward, examining the forest.

Through the watery air you could see our new battle grounds. It would be very different. There would be no cheering or booing crowed, no large stone arena, no announcer to make my nuts.

No

The grounds were very different; a large dark green jungle like forest ranging a mile each way. Both teams were to go in, once inside this forest you could not leave until one team had given up or was dead, if you left before then you were disqualified.

This did not bather me though, I rather liked the change. But there were things that did bother me. Like the fact that Shiori was going to be with us, as part of the team she was being forced to fight, (Yusuke was glade his girl friend did not fallow him this time.) It bothers me, Shiori was the only tie I had to my clan left and I could not protect her in this battle. Why? We agreed that be shall split up once inside the forest: Yusuke and Kuwabara, Hiei and Shiori, them me and Kurama would be alone.

I would have to trust Hiei to keep her safe.

There was one more thing that bothered me, as we stood there in the rain. We didn't get to see our appoints, no not until we were fighting them. It seemed unfair, they had no surprise, every one knew of us. Every one wanted to kill us.

Kurama was not keen on use being alone, but being one who worked alone most of the time I had volunteered to do, I promised him I would be ok.

Thunder rolled thought the sky, reminding me of a gun that people used to start races. The Thunder was that, we were to go in once the thunder started. I took a deep breath then and we all stepped forward, praying that everything would be ok.

I was on my own know, the team had dispersed as soon as we had gotten there. Kurama and hugged me whispering in my ear to be careful, I laughed slightly at him at the time; I was always careful – but it was nice that he was worried, it meant he really cared.

Shiori had wished me luck and licked my hand, it had been difficult watching hr leave with the fire demon, but she had assured me that she would be fine.

I didn't worry about the humans very much; I knew they could take care of them self.

The trees kept a lot of the rain out, creating a sort of canopy over my head, though I still don't a drop of water on me once and a while. I didn't like this forest much, it made me uneasy. There were no animals – and the air was call despite the storm above. It was so quiet for me, the only sound was my breathing, footsteps and the storm.

I kept raising my hand to my neck, where nothing laid, I had given Kurama my necklace back – I don't know why but part of me believes that it belonged with him. Closing my eyes I prayed, I prayed that he would be ok, that after this was all over I could tell him what I have wanted to tell him for so long.

I just hoped we got the chance.

My ears twitched suddenly – hearing something I opened my eyes. I was a sound I knew pretty well but at the same time it made no scents. It's quite an odd sound, like as if it's a high pitch sound, like when you move something throw the air fast. But it was slightly different, because the object was not blunt. I blinked finally realizing it as the sound you get when a blade is cutting throw the air. It was getting closer.

I reacted quickly jumping into the air as the blade flew through it right where my arm had been. I weapon, I knew it…

In was like a boomerang, about twice the size of a normal one, but the wings on it were replaces with double edged blades. It made a loop cutting down a tree before disappearing into the forest again.

I landed, tenser then every, that weapon, no it couldn't be. I shook my head, it just couldn't be.

It was silent for a long time, my breathing was not normal I was trying to convince myself that it was merely a fluke. It had to be, he was dead…he had to be.

Five very only minute passed before I heard the sound of twigs and leaves being crunched under feet could be heard far off. Someone was coming. Quickly I took my swords out of their sheaths and stood ready.

Slowly I could see an outline appearing, I held my breath feeling my stomach roll into knots, it had ears.

He low chuckle was hear, and my ears went back, a low growl in my throat. The person stepped into the light, and my fears were intensified.

He stood there in dark green and black leather, a smirk placed on his pale skin. Dark orange hair held black cat like ears. His eyes – dark green held sinister joy in them. his black tail switch playfully behind him, the boomerang in his left clawed hand.

He opened his mouth and spook "it's been a long time Persian, I'm glad t see your doing well" he said lightly.

It took me a long time to find my voice and when I spook the one word it came out breathless, coated in anger, fear and sorrow

"….Leon"


	22. Chapter 22: Trator

ok i only will say this once, if you are confused bye how this chapter ends then go back to the very first chapter and read the intro. also iof you dont remember all the flash backs about persain's past you might want to read up on those again. this is the rising climax people get ready!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-two:

Traitor

Emotions were running throw me like a wildfire on a dry field, so many feels so many images laid out in front of me. There was small pieces of regret, of denial and sadness. Mostly though there was anger. Anger for him, - the one person that had done so much damage in my life.

Leon.

She smirked at me, running his free hand over his forehead, brushing the wet hair away from his dark eyes. His skin was wet and the clothes he wore stuck to him like his organ hair to his face. He was so beautiful and I hated him so much.

My eyes kept daring from his face to his other hand, which held his weapon, the boomeranged sword. My teeth her clench, my head was buzzing; try to figure everything at once.

After a long time of starting, at each other, Leon began to laugh, his low voice echo in the air as he throw his head back, he was happy. He had wanted this.

It made no scents at all though, I had thought, Yoko had killed him. I did not understand. His eye met mine again, still a smile on his face. I wanted to rip it off.

"After all this time, it seems you haven't changed much my dear." His eyes were scanning me "still stiff and ready as always. But still so wonderfully Beautiful"he paused and took a step towards me, I did not move, I would stand my ground. I was not afraid of him. He looked amused "are you a mute now dear Persian?" he asked, almost mockingly.

A low growl was building in my chest, his ears twitched, hearing it. He sighed stopping "temper, temper" he laughed "no need to be so worked up _dear one_"

The growl in my chest came out at full force then, sounding more animal than ever; I pulled my lips back as I looked at him. "Why don't you stop calling me that you traitor. Or have you forgotten all the lives to have destroyed for your selfish mind."

He laughed again, more crudely this time though, "No I have not forgotten Persian, for it is our legacy." I let out a hiss at his words, my mind already working, 

picturing his smashed heart in my hands. He would pay for all he had done and this time he would not live.

But I did not want to remember, I wanted to forget the hurt he had caused. All the pain, all the blood, all the lives now long gone.

His tail twitched suddenly and his face feel into one with no emotion "fine, then we shall fight, and you shall remember" his voice was like black ice, cold and invisible to the eye but dangerous.

He was right, it was time to fight, another roar of thunder cracked, lighting up the area, and then he was moving. My eyes tracked him but my ears were faster, I jumped away from a bone crushing kick and landed feet away. My arm shot out and my sword stopped his blade from cutting me. I forced the spinning weapon back at him with one hard thrust. He growled catching it again and running towards be once again.

The blows were matched one for another and the thunder had boomed four times now as we landed three yards from each other. Breathless but not injured.

"Come now, Persian is that the best you can do?" I growled as his taunt again, he laughed again and then ran for me once more.

I don't know what happened but I went to block a kick and found a fist in my face. The pain did not come at first as I flew backwards, hitting a tree. Iron was in my mouth and I spit it out, opening my eyes, blood running from a broken lip.

He was right there then, only inches from me, I did not have time to strike before what I thought to be his large hands pinned me to the tree. My wrist above me and unable to move. Something was around my waist as well pinning me there, but he was not touching me. What had he done?

He smirked at my expression "like it Persian? A knew trick I learned a few decades back. "He paused; his eyes looking me over again as I pulled at whatever bound me to the tree. He chuckled "relax, they will not hurt you, well unless I want them too." He took a small step back, to look at me more clearly. "You can't move can you?" he took my silences as an answer "it's called Shadow Chains. A little trick where energy made chains grabbed parts of the body and tighten until the person ensnared can no longer move. "

Glaring daggers at him seemed to be the only thing I could do, I was pulling so hard it felt like something was slicing in to my skin. For lack of better things to do I 

hissed at him again, he sighed looking at me grimly. A hand reached out and touched my face, I jerked my head back as if it had hurt me.

"Come on Persian, don't you remember? That day?" he grinned as I grimaced at the thoughts now bearing down on me, I shook my head and he frowned "fine then" his hand grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. "Will do this the hard way… Dark Flash" he hissed as me.

I tried to look away but my eyes became gulled to his, once green they seemed to fade in black blending with the pupils, which seemed to become smoky and clouded. I was not able to move then as the colors around me started to blended and the smoky eyes swirled around making me dizzy and confused. I was unable to do anything as a flash of light went off in the distance – lighting maybe. I could only stare as he had thrown me into my memories.

* * *

_Running footsteps, hash breathing and the sound of forest brambles snapping under feet were the only sounds I heard. My teeth her gridded, pain was running through me from the wound in the middle of my chest, blood was gushing from it. Yoko's hand was over the wound, glowing slightly as he used demonic energy to try and heal it. _

_Both our faces were blank as he ran, carrying me, knowing that Leon was fallowing us – angry and ready to kill. _

_I didn't understand what had happened to me old friend. Why had he done that, he had hurt me, he was angry. I knew it was because he loved me, I had been everything to him when the clan was still alive. But why did he just try to kill the person that meant everything to him then?_

"_I thought you said he was killed?" Yoko muttered he knew of the relationship between Leon and myself and he had excepted it just as I had excepted all of the women he had slept with before finding me. _

_I shook my head, confused "I thought he we but…. He said he except the hunters…" I trailed off, that never happened and how could he have if he had been knocked out before by them? _

_There were so many unanswered questions…_

_I winced taking in a breath as we ran out of the forest onto the gray stone land. It was the canyon area right above Dragon River, a deep and violent river. Many cliffs hung over the canyon._

"_Just hold on, we'll figure this out after I lose him" Yoko muttered trying to give me a smile. _

_A roar echoed through the area and I blink before cursed. Leon was using his animal form, I had used mine before but only a few times. A large black panther was running towards us growling and snapping his teeth. He was bigger than Shiori probably the size of a large horse – if the horse had been very bid bone and was covered in black fur that is. Silver dots ran under the glowing red eyes. They got bigger as they moved away from the inside of the eye. _

_Yoko grunted jumping as the large panther swiped at him. Landing he took off again, his breathing becoming more ragged as he went. Yoko freed a hand for a moment his hand reaching under his hair and pulling out a seed. He clenched it in his hand before it glowed sprouting into "_Floating Leaves "a plant he used to get to the sky, acting like wings. It wrapped around his middle and Yoko jumped. But we never made it into the air.

_Leon in his large panther form jumped and latched his teeth onto Yoko's Left leg. With a low scream we were on the ground, I was feet away from Yoko as he struggled to get the beast off of him._

_I bit me lip before running forward, ignoring the pain I kicked Leon off, he skidded back some, growling as he shook his head. The fox demon was up and next to me quickly, breathing hard as blood ran down from a leg with shredded flesh on it. _

_I looked at him pricks of worry running through me "don't worry" he muttered breathing out "I'll be fine" he muttered a glare of Leon, who had turned back, and was kneeling on the ground. He was staring at me, fangs bared. _

_A low growl rumbled in Yoko's chest as he stood next to me. _

_Leon stood after a moment "so you truly have abandoned me Persian" he said this quietly and I said nothing moments past and another growl rumbled through him "After all I have done for you!"_

_Blinking I found myself taking a small step back, my hand reaching ever so slowly for a knife hidden under my shirt. _

"_What the hell have you done for her" Yoko asked coldly, defending me "you just tried to kill her; I don't remember that being helpful." His voice was so calm it was cold like ice. Yoko never sounded angry he always toyed with his enemies. But this was different I assumed scents it involved me. _

_Leon stared for a long moment before, he through his head back and started laughing. My eye brows pulled together, confused. Yoko was right after all what had he done to help me?_

_His laugh did not stop for a long minute and as I glanced to Yoko his face looked annoyed. Leon's head suddenly cracked back to look at me, the sound made my ears twitch and go back slightly._

"_That is right you wouldn't know would you?" he moved a hand over his chin whipping the blood off from where I had kicked him. "Should I tell you then, __**Dear one**__?" Yoko hissed at him and my lips pulled back in slight disgust. He laughed again "yes I think I will"._

_He took a step forward, my body was tense my eyes were narrowed as he began to speak. _

"_Do you remember that night? The bloody glorious night? The night your clan died?" I growled loudly at the way he put it. That was the most horrible night, not glorious. He smirked looking up for a moment "ah my plan almost worked, they just had to be spineless and betray me". I stopped staring at him now, confused. He laughed slightly "come now Persian have you not figured it out?" he was suddenly gone, Yoko groaned as he was suddenly ten feet away on the ground. A hand ran down my neck and I froze. He laughed again his mouth close to my ear "I'm the reason it all happened my dear, I hired the hunters I showed them the way to our home and told them to kill our clan."_

_My eyes stood frozen in place, my breathing stopped as it all slowly began to sink in. he was the reason, the reason my father died the reason my sister bled to death, the reason our clan was killed. He had been the key, he had showed the hunters our home…he was the reason everything happened. _

_Angry began to rise up from my chest and then I was facing him he was smirking. "You. Damn. bastard!" A screech of pure undeniable pain came out and so quickly I didn't feel it; my knife was in Leon's abdomen and he was yards away on the ground. _

_I stared at him, breathing hard, I felt as if my world was crumbling around me. Suddenly arms were around me. I didn't need to look to know it was Yoko. "I'm sorry" he whispered lowly. I only shook my head as it angled down word and my eye shut tightly._

_I don't know how long I stood there, trying to seal the old wounds now fresh with new pain from the truth. Yoko's grip only tightened a hand ran down my hair._

_And then_

_Leon started laughing again. I looked up, almost numb to the world he was sitting up and had the knife in his hand looking at the red blood. "You real tried to kill me there. Good thing I went Ghost Form right after you pierced my skin" he smirked as he stood up._

_I growled again "let go of me Yoko" I said coldly, I felt him hesitate before his arms released me. I couldn't feel my eyes as I glared icily at Leon as I moved towards him. He tilted his head and smirked at me "something wrong?" he asked._

_I was in front of him then "I'm going to kill you, very slowly. You'll beg for death and I won't give it to you. You're going to pay for each and every life you caused to end. You a traitor to the three clans Leon" I whispered a hand on his neck claws in it._

_He laughed slightly "oh really?" he muttered._

"_Really" _

_My claws claw ripped down before I suddenly felt him grabbed my waist he threw me on to a cliff. And I groaned a large sharp rock sliced into my chest wound. _

"_Persian!" Yoko was suddenly there, he punched Leon in the face sending him to the ground before he was by me, kneeling down. My hands twitched as blood bubbled up from the wound and pooled slowly under me. The silver fox demon rolled me over and looked at me "hold on" he muttered. _

_I could only see some of what Leon did but I heard him "sorry to say you'll have to wait on that promises Dear one" his hand was raised and then I knew it was over._

"_Yoko move!"_

_It was too late, Leon slammed his hand down on the earth, black energy started to tear the rock apart. I felt the ground under us give. Yoko yelled grabbing my arm and jumping, his hand caught the edge of the cliff and we were handing. I heard Leon laughing as his footsteps retreated and then he was gone and we were left handing over dark water._

* * *


	23. Chapter 23: Irony

Chapter Twenty-three

Irony

As my eyes began to focus again and my mind was pulled out of the memories I felt a great amount of sadness, anger and pity. Sadness for what had happened, anger for being such an idiot – to have not realized that truth back then. Then, pity, for the panther demon I was staring at, his face hard, his lips still pulled back to show his teeth like an animal.

I only blinked when he growled at me, his clawed hand on my face, digging in; blood slowly seeping down my cheek, warm and thick. He stared me in the eyes as if he was going to plague me with another painful memory.

"Do you remember now?" he said calmly, his growl still in it, making is more threatening, but it did not scare me – I had heard, seen and done much worse. My face remained hard as I answered.

"Yes"

He smirked dragging his claws down my face and lifting my chin, I winced slightly, his face was mocking, but I could see he wanted something, I just wasn't sure at the moment, but I would find out.

"Do you wish I had never done that hmm? Do you wish you still had your family, your clan?" his voice was mocking now, a smirk so irritating I wanted to punch him, but I was still pinned down by his shadow chains.

I thought about my answer for a moment, thinking. I bet I knew what he wanted me to say, but he was wrong.

"I guess, one part of me does" my voice was calm "I had a perfect role, a great life, good friends, a loving family and I had you." Leon's eyes suddenly softened, his ears twitching, and then my frown turned into a smirk. "But when it comes down to it, no, I'm glad you did what you did." His grip suddenly tightened slightly.

"What did you say?"

"No, I don't – I'm glad it happened after all I met Yoko, my mate and I made good friends and a name for myself in demon world, my dark side was locked away." He growled not liking me answer, I smirked even more "and one more thing… you want to know a secret?"

He growled again digging his claws in "and what would that be dear one?" he hissed.

I smiled "my father, he had picked you" Leon froze up slightly so I contused "I was going to tell you that night, my father had chosen you to be my mate and the leader of the clan. So I'm glade you did it you see or else I would have been mated with what I thought was a loyal clan member but really a back stabbing traitor"

I watched his face waiting for him to grasp it – it was true, in our Clan's tradition the leader of each clan chose the groom for his daughter, who will become her mate and the leader after him.

Leon suddenly snapped and I was suddenly air born, the shadow chains gone, he had thrown me several feet, I righted my self before landing on my feet. Dark green eyes, angry and confused glared at me, his energy rising to the point of where any one in the forest could feel it.

I only frown watching him as I bent down and picked up one of my swords that was near me. Pity I felt for him once again, as he fumed, realizing now if he hadn't done what he did, sent bounty hunters after my clan, I would have been his. He would have become clan leader with in a few years and he would have had me like he had wanted all along – the reason he betrayed the clan.

It had occurred to me now that there was no way out of this, the look on his face made it clear – one of us would die today.

And so I readied my self "this is the end Leon, one more fight, and then the fate of our story will come to pass".

Leon chuckled and crouched into a half lung stance though his hands were not on the ground his back was curled over. "Yes, indeed it is my dear Persian"

And then we were moving.

Our blade clashed over and over again as we move agilely, both trying to aim for fetal blows but neither succeeding. I spun on one foot like a dancer for a moment raising my leg and spinning around kicking him in the side, Leon grunted and slammed ageist a tree, the trunk shuttered and a few red leaves drifted to the ground.

Before the first leaf could touch the ground though, Leon was up and used his boomeranged sword to knock mine sword from my hand, pain ran up it, feeling my wrist crack from the blow and I growled in pain before jabbing my knee up and hitting his chin. Leon stumbled backwards before stopping. Both panting and both staring at one another Leon smirked.

I lifted my foot to move forward only to feel the heave stiff invisible chains lock around my ankles. I looked down before cursing and glaring up at Leon as he stood smuggling a few yards from me.

He tilted his head "sorry love, but I grow tired of this and I still have to find that dear red head of yours, my team mates will take care of the rest of them, but you two are mine."

"Damn you!" I snapped my hands glowing blue and black, Leon's face dropped and his eye narrowed again.

I only smirked "Shadow claws!" the blue and black energy crescents went shooting out of my hands and Leon jump trying to avoid them. One slashed into his shoulder and he hissed in pain landing in front of me.

"Very good Dear one" he growled stepping forward to deplete the last of the space between us. He lifted his hand and stroked my cheek again and I snapped at his hand and hissed. He only laughed.

"One last thing before I end this…" his hand gripped my chin and I froze.

"Don't you dare t-?" it was too late, he kissed me hard on the lips as I struggled with my invisible binds. I tried to rip away from him, my eyes piercing into his forehead.

It felt like hours, the seconds seemed to have stopped as I stood horror struck; my vanes were burning under my skin, the anger flaring now.

But there was no way out he had me trapped. I couldn't move, my limbs were unable to brake loose from the shadow chains, my head was locked in his hand and even after biting him did not move…

Then, to fast – but not fast enough Leon suddenly jerked back, and jumped into the air. I was left disoriented as a green whip lashed out at the ground where Leon had been moments ago. It took me a long time to look up, my face must have been completely white.

Leon was standing at one end of the field and Kurama was one the other. Though it was more Yoko at the moment scents Kurama was transforming his hair only had a little red left in it and his eyes were an odd lime color. He was scowling at Leon his whip drawn back now. As he stepped forward Yoko took over completely.

The silver fox pulled his lips back in a smirk "I was really hoping you were dead" he said coldly. His eyes flickered to me – but I was still frozen in place, I could hardly breath I was in so much shock.

Leon's lips twitched "tich, same to you, but sadly neither of got what we wanted… yet"

I sucked in a breath, I had to get a hold of my self, and he would need my help, that's if I could move. Yoko frowned slightly "yes, **yet**" he muttered "I assure you that will change"

Leon growled before running towards him, Yoko snuffed before razing a hand. It took only moment before vines came up and rapped around Leon's legs. Leon howled in anger.

Yoko raised an eye brow "I'll be with you in a moment" he said rolling his eyes before turning his back to him and swiftly started walking towards me. I realized now that the chains weren't there, because some how – with out my knowledge I had fallen to me knees.

Yoko was in front of me moments later and bent down, his gold eyes looked in to mine, and then over my body looking at my wounds. He brushed a careful hand over my shoulder where it bled and a small clear leaf appeared on it, sticking like a band aid. He looked at me again before suddenly pulling me closer and spook.

"Your ok – I will make sure he dies this time" he whispered. I swallowed and then nodded some before shaking my head. He frowned looking at me looking for a wound he might have not seen "what's wrong? Where did he hurt you?" Behind us I saw the vines around Leon tighten and he groaned.

I shook my head "no I'm ok" I whispered patting his head.

He grimaced before taking my hands "then what?"

I frowned "your not fighting him alone. I have to do this."

He growled slightly "no, I don't want his touching you again"

"Yoko-"

"No!"

My eyes narrowed and I took one of hands away and covered his mouth he blinked confused as I scowled at him.

"this is my fight Yoko, you cant keep me from it; Leon is my past I have to do this to move one you cant shelter me from it" I muttered

His ears dropped slightly and he sighed, his breath on my figures before he removed my hand "alright" he grumbled. I smiled kissing his ear – it twitched.

"Thank you – now lets do this."


	24. Chapter 24: Lagecy of the sun

OMG! I'm so sorry you guys! i have not left you i promises, its just that I wasn't even home for most of the summer and then Senior year of high school has kept me so busy! this chapter hasn't been edited because i lost my beta reader (she never answered my email...) so if some one want to help me out i would apressate it, i hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter twenty-four:**

**Legacy of the sun**

I looked away from Yoko, I felt confident again with him by me – my hands flexed as I turned to look at Leon – only he wasn't there. Yoko's vines laid on the ground, still coiled, I hear the fox growl as he stood slightly behind me. We had been stupid – letting our emotions get the better of us in the middle of a deadly feud.

"It's Kind of sad how easily we forget Persian Dear" my head jerked to the right and Leon was standing in the shadows of the forest, his boomerang sword in hand again, he was laughing inside, his eyes showed that. He went on speaking after a moment "you forget I'm one of your kind and though I was taken by surprise it only took minutes to recover."

I grimiest, how stupid I truly was, he'd used Ghost Form but – at the same time it made no scents. Ghost Form could only be used if you were not injured because you needed full concentration to use it and that could not easily be done if your body is in pain. So it made no real scents to me as I stared at him, eyes darting to the wounds on his leg and for-arm.

A suddenly smirk came to his face and as I stared at him, Yoko growled apparently seeing the answer. "Because he can't feel the pain" he said lowly, I looked up at him confused "I thought I smelled it but I wasn't sure. It's a type of plant if you ingest it; it shuts down pain receptors in the brain for a period of time." He answered my unspoken question.

I glowered at the panther demon across from us, it seemed that he was all to prepare. Who knows how long he had been planning this day – how long he had been tracking me, watch my every movement. My hands flex, claws extending - I wanted to slit his throat to watch his blood slowly run to the ground. I Heard Leon's low laugher again and I narrowed my eyes at him, Yoko went tense beside me.

"Stop playing games Leon, or are you that much of a cowered?" The fox demon snapped, I twitched.

"Yoko…" I started to say but Leon beat me

"No not really, but who in their right mind would forget about an enemy and try to catch up with someone?" Kurama glared coldly at him.

As badly as I didn't want to admit it Leon was right, what had we been doing? We could have gotten our selves killed, we should have been focusing.

"Fine" I looked up at Yoko's face, emotionless and focused now, any doubts he had, had were gone or pushed away, only the fight was on his mind now. Then the Silver haired Demon was sprinting forward – so fast that my eyes didn't see him leave my side. Leon had much of the same reaction and hardly had time to jump back as the green whip came down on him, almost hitting his leg.

Only seconds later Leon was moving towards Yoko with his boomerang sword throwing it at with, the whip came up to try and catch the weapon only to be cut in half as Kurama was forced to leap to the side.

I must have looked like an idiot just standing there watching the two demons fight is a blinding speed. I – Persian Dark, the shadow slayer – just stood there watching them.

It's not like I meant to, it just had happened so quickly, and I had hardly ever seen Yoko get so angry, maybe once or twice but not often. Plus it was hard to fallow and at the moment probably impossible to run in and help without causing a negative effect. I'd have to wait till there was an opening, till Leon was off guard.

For only one who was thick headed would run in without a plan, without watching to see if it would help their comrade or put them in more danger then before.

I finished as Leon was finally kicked back and Yoko stood there panting, I took that moment to grab my sword and throw it at Leon. He screamed as it sliced into his shoulder pinning him to the tree. I watched for a moment unable to think. Was this really it? Would the battle of the last two remaining members of my clan end now?

Yes, yes it would.

I took a step forward and looked at him, he was staring at me calmly a hand on my blade as if he were trying to pull it out.

"It's over Leon – I win" my voice shocked me, it almost sounded sad – in truth I did grieve for him, he had been my friend; he had been very close to me. But that was over and I knew it. He had to die, so that my family could finally sleep in peace.

"Perhaps your right" he muttered calmly, still looking at me, before his eye hardened "but I will not be the only member of you clan to die Persian dear."

I blinked was he kidding me? Did he think I would die as well? Yoko growled behind me "you're not taking her with you Leon" the fox's voice was hard – cold.

And then Leon began to laugh. "Who said I was talking about Persian – there is one other, true she is not one of us but she was part of our clan."

I stared at him for a long moment, frozen. I knew who he meant then and at that moment I couldn't breathe.

"Shiori…"

Yoko stopped breathing to and it seemed like the world froze as my mind thought, he was tricking me but what if it was not a trick, was she in danger? My fateful friend the sun cougar – who I had known all my life - her face flashed in my mind.

My hand was suddenly on Leon's neck, claws digging slowly into his pale skin, he twitched his eyes hard again, a hiss ripped from deep in my chest as I bare my teeth.

"What have you done to her!" I yelled, it was not so much anger but fear that ripped in my mind. My friend, my sister, my long time partner was endanger. Bur Hiei was with her – did that mean he was in trouble to?

Leon smirked "I have done nothing, but one of my teammates is" he said lowly. A Howling snarl ran in the hair and I slammed him against the tree harder making my blade slice at the wound again like a saw. He winced.

"You will have him stop, now!" it was a command, an order.

He laughed again "cant." He was slammed up on the tree again.

"Tell me where she is now!"

He smirked his hand suddenly glowing "what about if I show you" and then his eyes were spiraling again and I could not look away. My grip loosened and I hissed at him. I heard Kurama asking me something but I could not understand him. And then it was like I was moving, like I was being thrown, the trees blow by too fast and my head was spinning.

And then too suddenly things were flying past me, everything suddenly stopped and was jerked to a scene in front of me.

It wasn't the scene I had been thinking it would be, because the people were the wrong ones. Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing in front of me, it was rather clear they could see or scents me because nothing changed in their thoughts or face. They looked slightly beat up, Kuwabara was probably a little more so bloody. They were standing in front of the remains of two other demons. The only thing I could tell from them is that they had been wearing some kind of masks and no had been female.

But what they didn't see was the figure behind them, I could see it clearly but I could tell it held a spear in its hand; the person had animal ears and wore a mask as well. I wanted to warn them but as I opened my mouth to speak I was being thrown again and the scene was moving faster than before.

Why was Leon doing this to me? Did he want me to feel helpless? I didn't know…

But I knew I didn't have to worry about them, they were strong and it was one VS two, at least I hoped they would be…

There scene came to me quickly, in a blur of light and sound, it felt as though my ears had popped, like air had come rushing out of my head. Then, as suddenly the scene was flying it was still again. I had to blink a few times, my head was spinning violently. As I tried to clear my head a voice rang though the air.

"Give it up you two, your out witted and out powered" the male voice was rather ruff and unpleasant, it made me want to rip out the person's vocal cords just so I wouldn't hear it. I shook my head and my vision cleared up.

The scene in front of me, made my body stiffen, there was blood on the ground, painting the blue grass a purple color, Hiei was glowering, like normal, his sword still in hand, blood dripping from it, his legs looked like it had been though a paper shedder, and his shirt hand been ripped off (of course I'd heard that in almost every fight he was in his shirt came off).

Shiori was a few feet to his side, her back hunched and teeth bared. Her cream colored coat was stained with dried blood that covered her whole left hunch. I hissed to myself seeing pieces of glass in the large cut. My eye shifted to the voice then, the one that had hurt her… and Hiei.

He was lean, with dark brown hair that curled around his pointed ears. His skin was dark, and his eyes were small and sunken in with high cheek bones. He wore a know tore red shirt and black pants, an almost saw like sword in his hand. There was a cut on his arm and one across his chest, but they were shallow.

This seemed to make almost no scene to me, how were they losing, Hiei was strong and Shiori was no push over. How ever this demon was doing it, they need to finish him off quickly; if they didn't there was a chance this would end well for either of them.

They seemed to realize that as well, and Shiori shifted her weight and I could see now that she was talking to Hiei. It was a long time before Hiei's expression change to a rather stubborn face. He shook head and Shiori growled slightly and there was another pause. Why did I get this nagging feeling in the back of my of my head telling me something bad was about to happen?

Hiei growled "Damn it Shiori I can't do that, do you know what Persian would do, what it would do to her? She needs you!" he snapped.

My breath caught in my throat then, no she wasn't thinking that…

Shiori shook her large head and smiled a toothy smile, and for another long moment, though the demon seemed to be getting annoyed everything was still. Hiei heaved a sigh before he nodded slowly "have it your way then" he muttered, and with blinding speed Hiei was running towards the demon. My heart was thudding fast then a demon heart should – more then once a minute.

The demon smirked, blocking Hiei's tiered sword swings and backing up slowly, the demon's hand glowed and glass like spikes shot out from his hand, Hiei jumped out of the way.

As I watched the swords hit each other and heard the metal chime with it, my eyes flashed to Shiori… or at least where she had been. I was suddenly frantic searching for my friend. I knew what she was planning; I wanted to stop her, though I knew I couldn't. If I was right, I would loose my best friend.

The rain started to pound down again on the ground, and I realized that it had stopped for a short time during my fight with Leon.

Then as I watched Hiei back up the demon, - each swing of his sword becoming more tiered – I saw Shiori. Hidden in the tress, she waited for the demon to back up far enough. She in a crouching hunched down pose waiting to spring on the demon. I screamed in silent terror at her as the demon took one more step back and then she lunging at him.

The demon turned with a smirk – he had been excepting that! As Shiori flow through the air and demon turned all the way around to her he fired another glass spire. I could only scream in horror as it skewers the sun cougar through the chest. She cried out in pain, loosing her stance and fell to the ground.

As Shiori was falling though, I saw in the corer of my eye Hiei's sword slice through the demons back cutting him clear in half. The demon's scream was muffled by Shiori's cry of pain as they both fell to the ground, paining the grass red.

I couldn't breath, I couldn't move all I could do was watch in horror as pain lased it's self through my chest. Hiei picked up his sword and kicked the demon's body before he walked over to Shiori, her body limp, her eye's cracked open, her blood staining the ground. The fire demon kneels down and grabbed the glass spire pulling it out in one swift movement. Shiori made a pained growl and then heave a breath. My hands were shaking so hard I couldn't make them move.

Hiei through the spire away from them and then reached carefully out and pet the large cat's head. She made a small sound looking at him and then her eyes looked behind him. I drew in a breath – she was staring at me! So close to death she must have sensed me. I felt something tickle down my face as her pale blue eyes began to shut.

"Shiori!" my voiced was broken and my sister, my friend only looked at me and then her eyes closed to the world forever.

Hiei sighed and stood up "you death will not be in vain, Shiori I'll kill the rest of this team and make sure Persian gets out safely" as he spoke the scene began to fade but I didn't seem to care. The colors blended together and the scene moved. The colors and shapes moving past me once again. But didn't care this time, I was staring at nothing.

She was gone, she was gone… she's gone.

I hardly reacted as I jerked back into my body, as my eyes saw the scene around me, as I could fell the arms around me. I saw Leon a few feet away, growling and whipping blood from his face. I heard Yoko growling coldly at him as she spoke to me softly.

"Persian? Can you hear me? Persian? What's wrong?"

Slowly a shook my head, the pain in my chest ripping numbly throw me. "She's dead… Shiori's dead" Yoko stiffened at my words and then suddenly I felt something. I heard Draia, hissing in side me, for she was me, she had love Shiori, she wanted Leon dead.

"_**Take my power Person! Kill him!"**_

I looked at Leon and he suddenly looked horrified, I knew my eyes were red, but I still felt like my self, Draia's power ran throw my veins and I now controlled them. "Your dead Leon, the depts. to Limbo awaits you."


	25. Chapter 26: white Roses

Okay so i got a really nice review of a person asking me to finish the story, and so i have! i dont have a Beta though so i guess you'll have to live with the errors . so dont bring that up in the Review okay? Anyway enjoy the last chaoter! if you have any questions email me!

* * *

Chapter 25

White Roses

It was nice here today, the sun was so warm, there were no clouds today. She would have liked that, She hadn't liked the rain. I couldn't help thinking that as I looked at her grave, it had been three years scents she had died and as I looked at the description on the gray stone, a part of me still believed it did not give her justice, _"Shiori; A friend, A partner, a Sister."_ I knew people who read this in human world would have thought someone had lost it, but here in demon world, people under stone how close spirit beast and demons could be.

My hand traced over the stone cougar that Kuwabara had given me to try and cheer me up. It really didn't look like her, but it was close enough, and it looked good on her grave. I don't know I came here every years, maybe it was some kind of longing to be close to her. Though I was sure that wasn't it. Maybe it was because I liked to reflect on what had happened so long ago.

Yes a lot had happen, scents that day in demon world, three years ago now, so much had happened, and sometimes I wonder how I lived through it.

The fight had been close, between me and Leon, so close in fact that sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night thinking he's still alive. But I know he's not, in fact, neither should I. we both would have died that day, if it hadn't been for someone I had forgotten about during that fight.

That fight…

We had fought for what seemed like forever, but in the end it came down to one final move with our blades. He had taken one of mine at the very end, and with one swift motion, he we had both skewered each other through the chest.

I had the better shot, right through the heart; Leon die only moments after the blow, he'd only had time to speak a few words to me. _"If it had to end this way, I'm glad it was you and not some damn SDF member"_, I shivered slightly at his words echoed in my head.

His blow had somehow landed in the same spot it had years ago at the cliffs, right in-between my ribs. As ironic as that was, it left a mean scar, like a reminder that never went away. With all my other wounds I hadn't managed to stay awake long, I remember the redhead trying to keep me conches and then everything had gone black.

I woke up in the spirit world's hospital wing a week later.

Kurama filled me in about what had happen and who had saved my life. Stagey I had forgotten about her, and I felt kind of bad about that. Kurama told me, moments before I passed out, Yusuke and the gang came running out with a new addition. Rayne. Bloody and hunt she ran with them, a broken mask in her hands. She given me enough demonic energy to keep me stable long enough to get to spirit world.

What was truly sad though for me was why she had been there in the first place. Rayne had been on Leon's Team. She had been ready to kill the boys, but when she felt Shiori's energy disappear she made a split second change of mind. Apparently Leon had told her, he just wanted to _Talk_ to me and that I and Shiori would not be hurt.

She never told me why she was with Leon in the first place, and I guess it's none of my business, though the scare on her left eye makes me wonder. Things were fine with us now, and we were pretty close, almost like we had been friends our whole life and I knew someday she'd tell me what went on with her back then.

That's what happened three years ago, and time hasn't stopped moving scents then either.

So much has happen and very little of it evolved me, with the three kings, I had gone with Kurama to Demon world to meet up with our old partner Yomi. But I hadn't been able to stay, unlike Yusuke I hadn't been fired from my job working for Koenma. The only thing that really happen to me during that time alone was me stumbling on one of the last two clans of my kind. It just so happened to be my mother's clan. I stayed there a long while and after a meeting with the elders my curse was broken and Draia was set free. At first it seemed as if she was just gone from the world, but before I left the village that year a little girl was born, with red hair and eyes. Last I'd hear, her name was Asa and was proving to be quiet talented at such a young age.

I sighed standing up from my kneeling passion on the ground and brushed off my jeans, this last year, a lot had happen, lots of things that I wouldn't be able to ever forget.

The painful part was coming back and finding out Kurama's choice in his struggle of identities, it hurt but I knew that at some point after his human family was gone he would change that, plus I still loved him no matter the choice.

The Joyful Part was, I got fired. With the disintegration of the Barrier, I was no longer needed. So my title as Shadow Slayer was no longer present, I hoped someday my old title, Black Rose would come back, but that was for later days. I smiled at the grave, for now the only title I had, was Persian Minamino, Wife to rising owner of a landscaping company, and Fantasy Artist, creator of the **Demonic Thorn **poster collection. Of course no one but myself and a few other knew that they were drawn pictures of people I new, or had once known.

The weird part of this last year was watching the oddest relationship bloom right before my eyes that I don't think anyone would have ever seen coming. Rayne and Hiei. I don't know, where or when, but in some twisted way, they got alone quiet well and now, last time she'd talk to me she'd been telling me how she was rather sure Hiei was going to mark her.

Mark her…. Ug that just made me think the world was going to end.

I sighed pushing myself out of the past and looked out on to the sunset that was coming over demon world. It had been a long day, it was a long trip up to Shiori's gave, but it was always nice to be there once she was, to be close to her friend…

The footsteps I heard come up behind me, did not surprise me, neither did the white rose that appeared in my vision moments later. I Smirked and grabbed it looking to the side to see Kurama watching me. He'd told me once that white roses stood for the need to talk, or something like that. It was like his silent way of say 'what are you thinking?'

I smiled at him putting a hand on his shoulder before turning and putting the rose on Shiori's grave. I stared at it for a moment before I feel hands grabbed my waist and pull me close to his chest. "Are you alright?" He asked.

I was silent for a moment, trying to think of a way to answer him. "No… but I will be soon, because if I didn't the world wouldn't stop turning, and if that happens what would be the point of tomorrow?" I muttered finally, staring at the setting red sun, with the future in my mind, he paused his grip titening before he spoke a smile in his voice.

"What would be the point in deed?"

The end

* * *

So that's the end, I hope you guys liked it, and here are some pictures I drew of my OC's and a few of my favorite Fox boy. I don't have one of Shiori . I thought I did but I can't find it if you really want to know then ask me and I might get around to drawing her.

Persian Dark:

kendara./art/Persian-Dark-panther-Demon-98177439

Persian and Rayne

kendara.**deviantart**.com/art/Nice-Girls-With-Bad-Aditudes-99652994

Yoko Kurama

kendara./art/Yoko-Kurama-97346710

Leon

kendara../art/Leon-66602330

Persian and Draia

kendara.**deviantart**.com/art/Persian-and-Draia-66515858


End file.
